Love's Facade is Irony
by LegacyofSamsara
Summary: LightxLRated M for future chapters.I don't claim death note or its awesome characters. ON HIATUS
1. Crumpets and English Tea

It was a cold, gloomy day. The sky was filled to the brim with grey rain clouds, whose eerie countenance ached to lessen their burdens. Tree's swayed their branches angrily in the wind as leaves blew across the cobbled streets.

Raito looked around at all the greenery with a wry smile. It wouldn't be long till everything was covered in icy blankets of snow. Yes, soon enough the whole city would be hidden in snow. Though it wasn't the snow itself that Raito liked so much, as it would have been for most people. No, Raito liked the way the snow concealed things. The way its white purity consumed all the vibrant fauna and cement roads as it conformed everything into a sea of white. Nothing, not a single blade of grass would escape the fury of the snow. The snow was omnipotent, everything else vanished it awe of its grandeur.

Raito himself liked to conceal things…like the notebook tucked safely inside his school pullover. Though it may have looked like any ordinary notebook with a red book cover on it, the fact remains that it wasn't just an ordinary notebook. It was the DEATHNOTE, a notebook that once belonged to the Shinigami or death-god named Ryuk, who now followed closely behind Raito wherever he went. However, now the death note was Raito's prized possession and with just a face and a name, he could snuff the life from anyone.

Of course, Raito wasn't as bad as that, no he wasn't as vile as he considered some of the filthy humans that walked the planet. Raito only judged criminals and condemned them to the death which they so deserved. Raito knew he was the only one who could do this. No-one else had the courage to sacrifice so much of themselves for such a just cause, yet Raito could do it and he would do it flawlessly as he did everything. Raito was perfect, he made perfect scores in his academics, he was top of his class, he was a caring and concerned older brother, an ideal son, and handsomely charming with the ladies. Raito was faultless, the ideal god of the new world he would soon create. He would rid this corrupt planet of criminals and only those he deemed good would live to flourish peacefully without dread or worry.

Still even though Raito was so immaculate there were still things that unnerved him, for instance, today in class as he had tried to concentrate on taking his finals there had been a strange student sitting behind him, which he had never seen before.

In fact, Raito was such a studious pupil who allowed his work to attain his full attention so often , that Raito hadn't noticed even noticed the peculiar boy until the teacher had scolded him

"You there, student, please sit properly." the teacher had commanded.

At this Raito had turned to face the reprimanded student . In doing so, Raito's amber eyes clashed with dark opalescent ones. The boy was abnormally pale, with messy ebony locks, but the most noticeable thing was the way he sat with his legs drawn up to his chest like a barricade.

Raito eyed him scrupulously and the student flashed him a lopsided smile, that seemed unfitting in mannerism. The gesture was lost on Raito, who did not return it but instead merely turned back around and stared down the test before him.

Hours had passed and now Raito found himself tailing the strange boy from before. The task had led him here sleuthing carefully behind the boy as he tread this deserted street. Raito watched carefully as the boy came to a sudden stop in front of a bakery to marvel at a sign in the window. Raito who had began to center his full attention on the boy, had not noticed the metal trash can which loomed before him. Then abruptly he tripped over the shiny object and it crashed onto the sidewalk with the thunder-clapping noise of Armageddon. Raito hid quickly behind the tree and leered cautiously at the boy, who now glanced warily in that direction and Raito thought for a moment that he had seen him smile.

"You can come out, I have been aware you were following me since I left school." remarked the boy.

Raito stepped bashfully, from behind the tree. He approached the boy wordlessly who like wise was speechless.

Raito forced and interested glance at the sign in the bakery window, which read.

" Just in Crumpets and English Tea."

The boy let out a sigh as he too, glared at the sign avidly once more.

"I suppose you like this kind of thing?" Raito asked feigning interest.

The boy nodded.

"Very much so."

"What's your name?"

"Ryuga Hideki"

Raito attempted to stifle a laugh, but failed. This aided him in re-obtaining the other boys attention.

"Like that prissy Idol, my sister fawns over?" he laughed

"Yes." was the boy's solemn reply.

Raito forced himself to gain his composer.

"Well, that oddly coincidental." he stated.

Raito received a blank uninterested stare in reply and Raito discovered that he was eager to urge the conversation further forward. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by the sound of a car screeching to a stop. Raito turned his eyes the direction of the sound and saw a solid black car with an old man inside beckoning at Ryuga, who spoke to dismiss himself.

"There's my uncle, I must be going. Perhaps I will see you around." he smiled.

Raito nodded , and could not find the will to use his vocal cords. He stared stormily as the car drove down the street in the direction which he and Ryuga had just come from.

Raito turned to peer once again at the bakery.

"….Crumpets and English tea… strange…" he muttered to himself as he aimed his footsteps homeward.

**(Ahh! Please leave comments and tell me what u think! Is it even worth continuing?**

**If you want feel free to leave me ideas!)**


	2. Meticulous Raito

Raito gripped the ball-point pen tightly in his hand, as he stared intensely at the blank page in front of him. It was an empty page in the death-note, and Raito longed to fill it with a fully detailed report of the death of a certain detective named _L. _

Raito winced at the thought of the detective that had dared to challenge him (Kira) in front of Japan.

The mysterious sleuth had managed to make a fool of him. He was supposed to be a god, yet some unknown had appeared to trifle with his grand scheme.

No-one would stop him, he was Kira.

No one would stand in his way, not even this enigma with the pseudonym _L. _

Raito realized that no matter how much he currently desired to write down the real name of the famous L and annihilate the newly arise threat to his ascension as god, he would merely have to settle with writing the name of several repugnant criminals.

Yes, L would live another loathsome day, simply because Raito didn't have any say in the matter.

Raito finally released his grip on the tormented pen, which he had been strangling rather than holding.

He noticed that he had spent the passed hour thinking of nothing else but L. An entire hour had slipped passed as he had dwelled on something that was temporarily unchangeable.

Raito was a genius and he knew it wasted time to calculate impossibilities and for now that's what L's death was.

But that was only 'for now', because as soon as he knew his nemesis's name and face the problem would be eradicated.

Raito's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a tapping at his door. Raito cut his eyes quickly at the betraying plank of wood as it swung open, its hinges creaking.

Raito's eyes bulged as Sayu dashed forward flailing her arms as she shouted.

"Onni-san!"

She threw her arms forward and spun his chair around to face her.

He relaxed his facial expression as she enveloped him in a cozy embrace. He placed his hands on her shoulder blades and squeezed her lightly.

"Sayu?" he questioned.

"Onni-san, please help me with me with my homework." she begged.

Raito smiled and nodded. Sayu skipped happily out of Raito's room and he followed her patiently.

As they entered Sayu's room, the television within blared a news broadcast.

"Ryuga Hideki, Japan's hottest rising teen celebrity, has been playing the leading role in a current soap opera and his character will finally confess his endearing crush tonight on the show , Symphony of Restless Hearts . It's a must not miss."

Sayu squealed excitedly and Raito stared blankly at the purple walls of his little sister's room.

"….Ryuga…Hideki….?" Raito mumbled under his breath as the image of the ghostly pale boy he had recently met flashed through his mind's eye.

Raito looked up and his eyes narrowed upon the beautiful face on the screen. It was the face of another Ryuga Hideki, not the one he knew.

Sayu was then content to ignore her homework till further notice and Raito disappeared into his room to continue his studies…though now he found it even more difficult to concentrate.

Somewhere in a dark room, sat the boy who claimed his name as Ryuga Hedeki ( an obvious alias). His large, black eyes set avidly focused on a computer screen as he watched Raito study. He had noticed that Raito was rather quite organized and scheduled. Everything in Ratio's room had a particular place and anything Raito did had a specific time pattern to follow.

1) Raito would wake up.

2) He would make his bed.

3) He would tend to his hygiene in the restroom adjacent of his bedroom.

4) He would get dressed in clothes that were preferable and flattering.

5) He would head to School or the Library. (depending upon if school was in procession or not)

6)Mid-afternoon Raito would return and go straight to his studies at his desk.

7)Then he would take a break.

8)Continue his studies.

9) Have a meal with his family.

10) Continue his studies.

11)Relax

12) Tend to his hygiene

13) Sleep and then repeat.

The boy sat there pondering this life-style of Raito's over and over, but the more he contemplated it the more exhausting it seemed. Most people would have easily defined Raito as '_dedicated' _, but Ryuga found the word '_meticulous' _to better fit in description of the brunet.

The more Ryuga thought about it, the more he agreed. Raito was meticulous and so was Kira.

**(well thats chapter 2. What do u think. Leave me comments please. Ideas are welcome as well. -)**


	3. I am L

Raito entered the large room where numerous student's were gathering, he had a calm look upon his face as he gazed blankly at his fellow students and peers. They were all so busy smiling and chatting about trivial matters. Things that wouldn't make a difference in years to follow. Things that Raito dismissed and absently filed in his brain as irrelevant and unimportant. Why bother keeping up with who was going with who and who was suffering from a bout of jealousy because of it? After all, the relationship would soon wither, submerge into old-news, and dissolve.

A couple of soft-eyed girls gazed wantonly at him, before they noticed his awareness and detracted their attention with embarrassed blushes. Raito didn't have the slightest interest in them. Even though, they were attractive and the type of girls that most boys would swoon over. Yet, still, Raito didn't even bat an eye. He knew he wasn't attracted to them or anyone else for that matter. He had never met anyone who could attain his eye's interest as well as amuse his high-demanding intellect.

Raito moved forward to take a seat on one of the first rows in the colossal room, but was interrupted as a voice filled the room. Raito looked up to the stage in the very front and noticed a teacher with a microphone in hand. The Teacher was a small bald man, who Raito couldn't seem to remember the name of.

"Attention, students! Please take you choice of seat amongst the numerous options, but do so quickly."

Most of the other students had already reached their seat of choice and just as Raito was about to comply to the teacher's demand another voice filled the room. This time it was the principal at the microphone.

"Would a Yagami, Raito and a Hideki, Ryuga , join us onstage, please?"

Raito's legs began to move nearly of their own accord, as his mind filled with questions.

_Why was he being called forward? Had he done something wrong? But he never did anything wrong, he always did everything right. Was Ryuga here? Why was Ryuga being called forward as well? _

There was only one thing Raito was certain of…he hadn't done anything wrong and if he had then the principal would not call attention to it on the graduation ceremony in front of the entire school.

As had occurred multiple times thus far, Raito's contemplations were disturbed and bludgeoned from his mind. This time the intrusion wasn't induced by an external voice, but by an internal feelings. Raito, had this intensely nagging sensation that eyes were baring into his backside. Raito cast his look sideways and noticed that there were quite a few of the seated students gazing concernedly at him.

Yet, he knew that their eyes were set so strongly upon him that their gaze would feel so…piercing. Raito glanced quickly over his shoulder and in doing so his auburn eyes became smothered in obsidian orbs. Those were Ryuga's eyes and they weren't friendly they were practically glowering at him. Raito returned his gaze to the direction he was headed and tried to ignore the twinge in his spine. _Why was Ryuga's gaze so fierce? Was Ryuga mad that he had followed him the other day?_ Raito knew that his tailing of Ryuga had slightly impinged upon his personal privacy, but he hadn't seemed to perturbed at the time.

As Raito stopped beside the principal and stood, he looked out at the crowd. Most of their attention had left him, which was very unusual, to settle upon the pale enigma that had preceded him onto the stage. There was apprehension glimmering in their eyes as they stared at the boy, Ryuga. Obviously, this was mostly everyone's first time to take notice of the boy, even the principal had to regain his composure as his eyes flickered anxiously at Ryuga. Raito had to force down a smile, he guessed that would be a natural response to such an unorthodox looking student.

Raito chanced a glance at Ryuga and evaluated him. The boy was about his own height, pale, bony, jet-black hair, matching pools of shadowy eyes, with circles below to match both the hair and eyes. Yes, Ryuga looked like an oddity. Moreover, all this distinctive individuality was further emphasized by the boy's casual dress, loose white shirt with baggy jeans, amongst the swarm of school uniforms.

The Principal, who stood beside Raito, cleared his throat and then spoke into the microphone as he beckoned in Raito and Ryuga's direction.

"These two young men who stand before you, Raito Yagami and Ryuga Hideki, both made a perfect score on the finals and have been sent a request to attend the prestigious To-Oh University. These two are two be commended for their superb demonstration of intelligence." At this all seated began to clap fanatically.

Raito had to stifle a laugh at the wording of it '_superb demonstration of intelligence'. _So his intellect was far greater than anyone else's in the room. He knew that all ready, he didn't need the principal to point that out or bask in it as if he was some kind of trophy.

"These students are now urged to give a speech in response." with this stated the principal looked at them anxiously…..as if they really had an option.

Even though Raito had been put on the spot and the sudden request for a speech, he was not by any means thrown off. So he quickly produced a few simple comforting words and grateful remarks, that filled the need for his speech. Everyone had clapped exuberantly in return to his words.

Ryuga awkwardly followed, with a very moralistic speech that he read from a peace of paper that he held oddly, with his thumb, index, and middle finger. As Raito gazed at the boy reading his prepared speech, Raito wondered if Ryuga had somehow known. He, himself, hadn't known…_so how would Ryuga?_

Raito banished the question and forced his eyes to look interestedly at Ryuga who was just now finishing his speech. Everyone peered at him momentarily with question eyes. Raito could hear a few of them murmuring to others before a few half-hearted claps followed out of unison. Ryuga gazed without any signs of noticing the audience's indifference. It was rather obvious to Raito, that Ryuga had them lost with his words.

The principle's voice once more filled the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah! Ryuga what an insightful speech. Please would both of you take a seat on the front row for the continuation of this ceremony?"

Soundlessly Raito complied and exited the stage to take a seat on the front row, with Ryuga trailing behind him. Once Raito sat down, Ryuga sat down absently beside him and drew his knees up to his chest. Raito looked at him surprised and suddenly recalled that he had seen Ryuga sit like that before. Raito, forced at blank expression and began to focus on the happenings onstage, but his effort was lost due to Ryuga's intent gaze. Out of the corner of his eyes, Raito could see those opalescent eyes centered on him.

Raito looked t him with aggravation gleaming in his eyes.

"What is it, Ryuga?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yagami-kun, I hear is interested in Kira." the other stated.

"Pardon?" replied Ryuga.

"Kira…?" he answered.

"Yes, I hear that Yagami-kun is highly interested in the Kira case." stated the boy once again.

"W-Where'd you…" Raito began

" Is not, Yagami-kun's father the Task Force Chief , Yagami-san's son and does not Yagami-kun want to be a part of the Japanese police like his father?" asked Ryuga.

"Y-Yes, but how'd you…?" began Raito but again was interrupted.

" I will tell Yagami-kun something very important to the Kira case." stated the other.

Raito stared at Ryuga angrily, this boy was really starting to infuriate him.

" I am L."

Raito stared at the other with enlarged eyes. _Could I have really have heard him correctly? Why would the real L admit to being L? And why would the sleuth detective who has tried so furiously to hide his identity suddenly reveal it._

Raito didn't bother to make a response and instead locked eyes with the boy. _Could he really be L, the nemesis I've been seeking to destroy? _

_**( Hoped u all liked it.**_

_**I had a suggestion from a red-feathers-pink bloosom to lengthen the paragraphs and the chapters and thus I did so. This chapter is a whole page longer the other two...if you were wondering. **_

_**So if u have any suggestions or ideas they are welcomed. I just might meet your request if it doesn't throw off the idea behind the story. Thanks for Reading**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW )**_


	4. Sleep Over

Raito sat back in his chair and stared at his blank computer screen. Outside there was the sound of thunder and a flash of lighting. Ratio recalled all the recent happenings in his life. The past few days had been eventful, indeed. Ryuga had claimed to be L and had charged him with being Kira. Ryuga had challenged him to a tennis match and lost. After the game of tennis the two of them had gone to a café and had a heated conversation about taunting notes Kira had directed at L through the suicidal writings of criminals.

The days were edging slowly on and Raito was tired of L's false smile, he yearned to bring a frown to that pale face. He longed to see the tormented anguish of death and defeat flicker in those large, dark eyes.

Yes, he would find away to manipulate this detective and then he would destroy him. There was nothing that Kira wanted more…_wait…Kira? _

Raito knew that even though he was Kira, he wasn't just Kira. Before he had dedicated his life to reconstructing this fallible world into a far greater on he had been a mere teenager named Raito Yagami, a student following an intellectual pursuit of justice. But to serve justice he had completely surrendered his life to the cause. So why was it now that he was considering what the person with the alias Ryuga Hideki meant to the person named Raito Yagami? But still the question lingered. _What did the strange individual with the pseudonym Ryuga Hideki mean to Raito Yagami? They were acquaintances for sure, but could Kira use the 'friend card'?_

Raito knew that if L wanted to play friend, that he, Raito, would gladly accept. In the end it would be Kira who would defeat L. Kira could easily outmaneuver L if he wanted to play pretend friend with Raito.

Raito reached into the drawer of his computer desk and pulled out his fake diary, which he kept there to throw people off of the death note. He opened it up to the next blank page and began to write. He wrote about the weather, the current news buzz, his meaningless tasks he did each day, how things were going at the university, and about his strange, new friend Ryuga. Raito wrote about these things as if they actually meant something to him, but really it was all just part of the diary pose. Sure the weather was nice and as Kira he did pay attention to the news. He did enjoy his daily tasks but they weren't note worthy by any means. The happenings at the University didn't exactly hold his interest and of course he really didn't care about his _friend_ Ryuga, but if you were to read his diary all those things some how seemed relatively important.

Just as he was about to slip the diary back into place he heard the sound of his bedroom door creak open. Raito turned around in his chair as his face wore the pretense of surprise . His auburn eyes locked with unreadable darker ones. Ryuga stood in his doorway looking slightly tense in soaked clothes. His ebony tresses matted onto his forehead and his white shirt clung tightly to his colorless skin.

"Ryuga, your wet !" Raito gasped.

" I didn't know you kept a journal." the boy remarked with a shrug.

Raito looked at him with an intentional dumbfounded look. _It wasn't really a journal, but like he'd admit to either having one or not having one to L. _

" Your mom yelled for you to come down that you had company." he stated as one of his black eye brows twitched ever so slightly in annoyance.

"Oh! I didn't hear her. Sorry if I seemed rude." he replied dismissively.

"Well she told me to just go upstairs to your room when you didn't show." continued the other.

Raito nodded and broke eye contact as he placed the diary in his drawer once more. He had completely forgotten that he had early invited Ryuga to sleep over. After-all it was a common thing for friends to stay the night at each others house on occasion and Raito had hopes that Ryuga would return the favor. In the process of getting close to Raito, L might slip up. Plus, Raito knew if he could get L to invite him over that it would be to his advantage in some way.

" Yagami-kun, thanks for the invite. It really surprised me" mumbled Ryuga as he moved to sit on Raito's bed.

Raito jumped from his chair and was at Ryuga's side in an instant. Before Raito realized it he had grabbed the other man's wrist and pulled him close. Bringing Ryuga closer to himself, hadn't been Raito's intention, it had only been to spare his bed sheets from getting soggy. Ryuga looked at Raito in shock, and it was obvious the other didn't realize Raito's intention. Those obsidian orbs were gleaming with a frantic look. Raito tightened his grasp on Ryuga's wrist.

"R-Raito-kun, what…." began Ryuga but he stopped mid-sentence to stare deeply at the younger man. Ryuga's eyes were calculating.

Raito smirked at the sound of his first name, it had only been moments before that Ryuga had been more formal and used his last name to address him. _Does he think I am making a move on him? _ Raito glared at Ryuga thoughtfully. _No, L wouldn't think like that. He's cajoling me, because he thinks I'm acting as Kira. _

Raito let go of Ryuga's wrist and spoke. "Ryuga, don't sit on my bed till you have changed into dry clothes."

The other man forced a feint smile. "Forgive me, Yagami-kun. I was inconsiderate."

Raito moved away from the other and sighed as he watched a few droplets of water hit his carpet. If Ryuga really was L, then he played idiot rather well at moments. Who in their right mind would lack common courtesy enough to attempt to sit on someone's bed when their clothes were drenched.

" Ryuga, aren't you going to change?" he asked as he smiled in an attempt to suffocate any anger in his expression.

"I would, Yagami-kun, but the weather had changed so suddenly on my way to your house and I hadn't brought any other clothes with me." replied the other.

Raito let out a heavy sigh. _Who comes to stay the night at someone's house, without another outfit? _

Raito eyed Ryuga, his eyes roving over his slight form. He and Ryuga were about the same size. It was even possible that the other could fit in his clothes. Raito moved to his closet and began searching for something suitable for the other man to wear.

Ryuga blushed at the bold attention Raito had just been giving him. The detective cast his eyes to the ground and wondered if he had been imagining it or was Raito really checking him out. He thought back to the time he had spied on Raito with the video cameras. He had seen Raito look at dirty magazines, but they didn't exactly seem to faze him or arouse his interest. Ryuga had also seen Raito chatting with several attractive women at the university, but Raito didn't seem to be intent upon anything but a small conversation. Ryuga couldn't have said the same thing of the girls, they had fawned all over Raito during those conversations. _Could it be possible that Raito Yagami is Gay? Even so, it wouldn't be to my advantage because he would never bat an eye at me. But then just a few moments ago…he was looking at me like he was….interested…_

Raito turned around with a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a white shirt. _These will have to do. _

Raito slid his closet door closed and met eye to eye with Ryuga. He didn't much fancy the look in those pitch black eyes. He couldn't tell what the detective had on his mind, but by the slight expression revealed on the other's face caused Raito discomfort.

"Ryuga."

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

Raito blinked uneasily. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, but if he had then Ryuga was addressing him less formally and more intimately once again. Raito wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, after-all he always addressed Ryuga in the most intimate way ….no honorific.

"Ryuga, take these and go change."

"Yagami-kun, were you eying me to calculate if I could wear your clothes earlier?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes, why else?" asked Raito puzzled.

"I'm not comfortable in any other clothes but these. Yet, out of thanks for Yagami-kun's consideration I will accept." stated the other as he took the offered clothes from Raito.

" Sorry but I'm not lending you underwear." Raito burst out as he watched Ryuga examine the clothes cautiously.

" I wouldn't accept to borrow anything that private." mumbled the other as he lifted off his shirt and reached for his zipper.

" YOU CAN'T CHANGE HERE" Raito yelled completely taken aback.

" I can't?" Ryuga questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"NO" replied Raito as he began pushing the other towards his closet. Raito opened the door and thrust Ryuga inside.

"Stay in the closet." demanded Raito angrily.

"WHAT?" gapped Ryuga from the closet frame. _Is that his idea of a pun?_

"Stay in the closet till you have changed clothes." clarified Raito as he slide the door closed, leaving the other man to change in the dark, cramped space.

He heard Ryuga through the closet door. "Yagami-kun if awfully rude. I could've changed in the restroom."

"Well next time don't attempt to strip in front of me." groaned Raito as he moved to his bed and sat.

He could hear the distinct sound of Ryuga trying to change in the unlit and tight space. Raito had to stifle a laugh at the thought. Suddenly, he heard a thud followed by a pained groan and before he knew it his closet door opened and Ryuga tumbled onto the floor. Raito jumped up and looked at the naked slump onto the floor.

"Ryuga, What are you….?" Raito began but was hushed as Ryuga stood up completely naked and rubbed his head.

"Ouch!" he mumbled. Raito's eyes fell onto Ryuga's midsection and he blushed . _Ryuga is well endowed. _

"Yagami-kun, I bumped my head on your lousy closet door."

Raito glanced at his door , which was pushed out and hung loosely on its hinge and then back at Ryuga.

"You broke my door." Raito bellowed.

"I think my brain is more impor…." began Ryuga but he stopped as he looked at Raito. "Raito-kun, could you possibly be more blatant in your examining of my groin?"

Raito blushed and turned his back on the naked male.

"Why pose it as a question, unless you want me to actually examine you more blatantly"

"I'm not the one who was eye-fucking me." remarked Ryuga.

Raito turned angrily on his heel, silently noting that Ryuga was once again fully clothed. There was evident annoyance on Ryuga's face, but Raito's eyes were shooting daggers. _If he thinks for one minute I'll let him get away with that, then he's a real idiot. _ Raito pushed the older man against the wall and glowered at him. Their faces were centimeter's apart. Raito's angered breath ran hot against Ryuga's cheek and the older man found himself liking the sensation just a little before he pushed Raito away.

"Don't joke like that. Next time I'll get physical." barked Raito.

"I'm sure you will." replied Ryuga with a wry smile.

"I'll just pretend you didn't mean that like I think you did." stated Raito.

"Take it however you want, I'm going home when it quits raining." answered Ryuga angrily.

Though it didn't quit raining that night and the two enemies were forced to go through with the sleep-over. Of course, Raito had never stopped to consider that he would actually have to share the same bed with Ryuga until the older man slid into bed next to him.

"W-what are you d-doing?" stammered Raito furiously.

"There's only one bed. You don't expect your guest to sleep on the floor, do you?" asked Ryuga.

"I guess not." Raito sighed as he forced himself to relax. Which didn't prove to be the easiest thing when Ryuga, the man who claimed to be Kira's nemesis , L , was lying in bed next to him. No, sleep was far from Raito's mind, even though he was exhausted from his daily tasks and from his earlier word battles with Ryuga . His body needed sleep…he needed sleep but the rhythmic sound of Ryuga's breathing kept any chance of it at bay. _ Who could sleep with their enemy this close?_

"Ryuga?" Raito mumbled but received no reply.

Raito rolled over to face Ryuga, who's dark, bottomless eyes were closed. Ratio sighed and moved closer to the man, who was his only threat as Kira. _Apparently him. _With that thought in mind, Raito closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

It wasn't until then that a pair of dark, bottomless eyes shot open and stared at him observantly.

"Raito-kun looks even more un-Kira-like when he sleeps." whispered Ryuga quietly.

**( I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. It was 4 pages long. Longer than all previous chapters. **

**I hope you all noticed my little pun earlier when Raito yelled "Stay in the closet." I was referring to the gay term "coming out of the closet." …I thought it was funny….but….that's just me**

**XD**

**Well please tell me what you think . Ideas are welcome. Look for Chapter 5 soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**OH and thanx again red-feathers-pink-blossom I noticed after I posted that I had made some typos and Im really sorry for mispelling your name that was accidental. I re-checked this twice after I typed it so it should have less if not any typos in it. )**


	5. If Kira is God, L is an Atheist

"_**I see you, Kira!" resounded a voice through a dark alleyway. Raito turned sharply and glanced anxiously about his surroundings, but no one was there. It was a dark night and in the distance a row of street lights flickered off and on. **_

"_**Kira, you can't hide." the voice repeated with a menacing laugh.**_

"_**Where are you?" Raito shouted back into the dark quiet that ensued. He continued to look every which way, but he couldn't locate his antagonist. **_

"_**I'm everywhere, and I'm nowhere." came the cryptic reply. **_

"_**A riddle…?" Raito mumbled…**_

"_**I'm someone, but I'm no-one." **_

"_**Who…." **_

" _**I'm watching you, Kira. You WILL loose to JUSTICE. " this time the voice seemed to come from every direction and move in upon Raito with extreme force. Then suddenly Raito recognized the voice. **_

"_**L…Ryuga…" Raito could feel himself collapsing…no he was falling. He lifted his eyes to finally see the face of the voice. Large, black orbs engraved into milky flesh glared at him from underneath disarrayed ebony tresses. **_

"_**L" he whispered and then he heard the loud thud as he hit the ground. He had hit bottom…he had lost…but then how come this didn't feel rightly real enough?**_

Raito opened his eyes to find that he had fallen off the bed and was entangled in his bedcovers. Raito looked up to see Ryuga peering at him from over the side of the bed. There was a slight smile on his pinkish lips. It was that smile that infuriated him, he hated that smile and the way it mocked him. It was the way that smile seemed to say _" I know your Kira, I know and you can't deceive me." _ One day Raito would eradicate that smile from existence…One day….soon.

"Ryuga, what the hell is so funny?" Raito blurted.

"Yagami-kun, were you dreaming about me?" asked the other.

"No." Raito lied.

"Yagami-kun, were you dreaming about L?" Ryuga asked rephrasing the question.

"No" replied Raito with an unchanging expression.

" Yagami-kun is a very good liar, but I'm not fooled. That's why I know Yagami-kun is Kira."

"Shut up, Ryuga." Raito growled as he extracted his limbs from the imprisonment of his bed-sheets.

"Yagami-kun, what do you think of Kira?" asked Ryuga as he brought up his knees into his usual sitting position and placed his thumb between his lips.

Raito placed his sheets upon the bed once more and sat down on the bed corner as he glared contemplatively at Ryuga.

"I think that Kira might be divine intervention." mumbled Raito so softly that the other almost didn't hear it.

"That's what Kira thinks of Kira, Yagami-kun." countered Ryuga.

"Not just Kira deducts that conclusion. I'd surmise that those who are innocent worship Kira." defended Raito.

Ryuga looked at Raito mysteriously and blinked twice. The dark haired man then scooted closer to Raito and stared at him deeply. This was beginning to unnerve the other boy, it wasn't everyday that a person invaded his personal space and gawked at him. Though in general he was used to receiving heavy , impassioned stares from people. But this was a first for Raito…he had never had a member of the same gender in his bed and practically sitting on his lap.

As if, he had sensed Raito's discomfort, Ryuga smiled and edged even closer to him before he started to speak.

"Raito-kun, I'd say you just used Kira's only line of defense. It is true that people worship Kira like a god, because he is removing the threats to their lives, but there are also those who are wrongly accused of crimes that are punished, as well."

"Ryuga, that may be the case, but nonetheless there is a fault in everything and odds usually equal out."

"If Kira were really a god, there would be no fault in his plot or his logic. No downside. " replied Ryuga as he grabbed Raito's hand.

Raito stared at him surprised. _What is he doing…_

"Yagami-kun, your heart-rate has increased. Either your are nervous because you are Kira, or the my very near proximity to you has stirred your feelings."

" Ryuga, in all religions there is always some kind of requirements or penance that is owed. If Kira is a god, his payment must be life." Raito tried to pull his wrist away but Ryuga tightened his grip.

"That is a simplistic deduction, Raito-kun, but it has merit."

"If Kira is god…." Raito locked his eyes with Ryuga's

"If Kira is god, Yagami-kun, then I am atheist."

"Well , I only said that Kira _might_ be divine intervention." remarked Raito absently.

"So you did, Yagami-kun." stated Ryuga nonchalantly. Raito smiled and eyed Ryuga's hand which still remained securely hold Raito's wrist.

" Ryuga, Kira is most likely a person because he needed to eliminate the FBI agents that had stood in his way. A god would destroy all his opposition to demonstrate his omnipotence, but all 12 agents? It seems more like he was destroying a threat."

"Precisely, Raito-kun." Ryuga pulled Raito closer and with his free hand grabbed Raito's chin. Raito didn't respond to the physical attention suddenly being shown to him, in-fact the younger boy seemed completely removed from the scene. _Were his thoughts somewhere else? _Hot, moist breath splashed Raito's cheek. "Raito-kun?" Those almond eyes looked up into dark ones.

"Ryuga, you still have not proven that you are L, but if you are L…." began Raito.

The dark eyes, shimmered slightly in anticipation and both hands held an even firmer grip on Raito. "If I am L….?"

"If your L, you have my full respect and admiration." stated Raito, L blinked twice before he mumbled thanks and leaned forward to close the distance between them. Raito eyes widened …_he's can't be….he's going to kiss me…_

Suddenly there was rapping at his door

"Onni-san!"

The door burst open and Sayu entered giving them both a confused look. Ryuga had Raito pressed against the bedrail, as he held one of her brother's hand's captive, while the other touched Raito's cheek almost tenderly. The two's faces were almost touching, even though both had turned to face her with anxious expressions.

" Are you playing a weird version of chicken?" she asked. Being that was the only logical conclusion she could come up with.

"ummm….I'm afraid Ryuga is winning." remarked Raito as he gave the other man a most sinister look. Ryuga finally removed his hold on Raito as he continued to watch Sayu.

"OH! Onni-san, stop playing games. Father has had a heart attack!" she sobbed as she dashed out of the room.

Both of the males simultaneously turned to face the other voiced the same possibility aloud.

"KIRA?!"

**( I am sorry this one wasn't so very long, but at least its getting interesting or so...I think...If you haven't noticed I am following a semi-general idea of the actual ani-manga. Like how at 1st Raito doesn't meet L, then he does at a school ceremony, they play tennis and go to a cafe ( as mentioned in previous chapter...though I didn't go into that)**

**Since I didn't go into the cafe but I still wanted Raito to be given proof Ryuga is L and ...Im dieing to stop calling him Ryuga cause I'd rather the name RYUUZAKI...( we are getting to that soon) ...I still wanted Yagami-san to have his heart attack and tell Raito that Ryuga is really L...so you can expect that next chapter...and I am planning on a possible kiss between these too...AH! but we will just have to wait and see if it progresses correctly for that scene to be in be in the next chapter...keep on your tippy toes!!!**

**Oh I am soooo glad that numerous readers agreed my closet pun was funny -**

**OH and yes, Red-Feather-Pink-Blossom, Ryuga in the rain was inspired by episode 25 tear Just so you know L is my favorite Ani-manga character of all time. I love him! I have up to book 3 of the manga and have seen up to episode 34 of the anime.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**

PLEASE REVIEW 3 )


	6. 10 Percent Chance

Raito had rushed to the hospital with his mother, Ryuga, and a fretful Sayu tagging along. The storm from the night before had blown over, but the sky remained a distressed grey color. As Raito continued to stare heavily out of the window he felt satisfied that the weather was matching his current disposition. As Kira, Raito had been constantly alert for weeks…maybe longer. Yet, just last night Ryuga had thrown him off completely. If Raito hadn't lost his sanity, then Ryuga had really attempted to kiss him. If Ryuga, had attempted to kiss him, then there was a possibility that the affectionate gesture was genuine. If Ryuga's demonstrated feelings were sincere and Ryuga was actually L then Kira could use them to destroy him.

Raito smiled wickedly behind his auburn locks that adorned his handsome face. He had come to a final decision. _If Ryuga is L, I will seduce him. _

Raito detracted his vision from the graying mass of clouds that loomed outside the window. His mother and sister had left far earlier and now it was only himself and Ryuga sitting at his father's bedside. The clock on the wall said it was getting late. _How long had he and Ryuga been here? Over twelve hours for sure. _

" It is a possibility that this was a murder attempt by Kira." murmured Ryuga suddenly breaking the pensive silence which had formerly engulfed the room. Raito cast a wary glance at his father who lay in the bed annex to his chair. His father's head was bandaged and he had an IV. Raito also took note of the fact that his father's once fully black hair was now a bed of graying streaks.

" I do not believe it was Kira." his father remarked and the two younger men waited for the oldest to finish his thesis. " I have been under a lot of stress because of Kira, and I haven't gotten much sleep at all lately."

Ryuga nodded in agreement and then added. "Yes, having your own son must add quite an amount of emotional strain on you."

Raito turned to Ryuga looking scandalized. "You told my father I was under suspicion?"

" I have told your father everything, including the fact that I am L." stated Ryuga .

"That's right, Raito, he is L." confirmed his father. Raito starred at the pale, odd-ball that sat with his knees drawn protectively to his chest. _He is L? My nemesis, L? Or at least the L that has been giving orders to the police. If only I could get rid of him and the other task force members…no…its not that simple. No need to be so hasty though, I'll take my time…get to know him, seduce him, and destroy him. In the meanwhile I am Raito Yagami a son concerned for the health of his father._

Raito removed his gaze from L and returned his attention to his father who had began to speak again.

"The members of the Task Force have been calling him by the name 'Ryuuzaki', so that no-one will uncover the fact that he is L, but he is definitely L."

" I see." stated Raito.

"So Ryuuzaki, has spending time with my son cleared him of your suspicions?" asked Yagami-san hopefully.

"To the contrary, it has merely increased them. Kira who was able to kill twelve innocent FBI agents, could just as easily kill members of his own family. The fact that the possible murder attempt against Yagami-san wasn't fatal, shows that if Yagami-kun is Kira then he was reluctant to finish off his father. Perhaps I am wrong and this had nothing to do with Kira, but then your sons compelling skills of deduction alone are enough to feed my suspicion." explained Ryuuzaki.

Raito rose from his seat and stared down Ryuuzaki with a startling intensity in his eyes.

"Ryuga, have you no consideration whatsoever? Don't say such things! You will upset my father's condition." he blurted.

Yagami-san beckoned for Raito to return his bum to his seat and Raito complied. His auburn eyes glared at Ryuga from their corners.

"Its quite alright, Raito. I would rather hear the truth than ambiguous words. Besides your under suspicion but you are not a suspect." stated his father.

"Yes, Yagami-kun, it seems you have misunderstood me. I meant that you were under suspicion, but it is a very low percentage. 1 at the most. I am still eager for you to join the Task Force and help us catch Kira."

"Of Course, If I am not Kira then I will be of great use to catch him and if I am Kira then I would be under your surveillance a lot and I could potentially mess up and reveal myself." remarked Raito

"Precisely, your skills of deduction are outstanding, Yagami-kun." came L's reply.

" I will join the Task Force, Ryuga." stated Raito.

"Raito, just concentrate on your studying." demanded Yagami-san.

"Father I will make sure Kira pays for what happened to you. If my input can help then I won't stop until Kira receives the death penalty." announced Raito as he jumped to his feet again. Ryuga stared on in wonderment. _If this is an act, then it is just too corny. _

Suddenly the door to the room opened and in stepped a woman in a medical ensemble, it was safe to presume that she was a nurse.

"Visiting hours are over. Please leave the patient to get his rest. " she announced. Raito bid his father goodbye and Ryuga did likewise. Soon, they were outside of the hospital and strolling along on the sidewalk. Raito glanced up at the endless field of stars that twinkled. The moon had appeared, victorious over the rain the clouds. Its waning beams glimmered their feeble light down upon the two of them and splashed eerily upon L's ashen skin. There was something very somber in his expression, and Raito wondered if it was possible that Ryuga's lack of consideration had been a façade just like the way Ryuga hid expressions from his face.

Raito then made up his mind. He was certain that tonight he would at least be able to sink his nails into the detective's skin. Tonight he would begin to seduce the great detective named L and tonight L would begin his spiral downward into his own demise. Kira's reign was inevitable!

Raito looked at Ryuga , who stared wide-eyed at the night sky. Countless shimmering stars were reflected in those onyx orbs of his. His face was serious and pensive, when most people who viewed the awe-inspiring sight would have seemed mesmerized or even breathless.

"Raito-kun?" mumbled Ryuga as his gaze remained upon the stars and not upon the human being he had addressed.

"Yes?" was the simple reply

"Have you ever thought that maybe Kira's victims are as countless as the stars?" asked the detective.

Raito let out a disheartened laugh. "Ryuga, it does seem so, doesn't it?" he remarked _If only there weren't so many evil beings on this planet!_

"You answered my question with a rhetorical question, Yagami-kun." Ryuga stated with a drone.

" I cautiously agreed, Ryuga." corrected Raito. "I have a question for you, Ryuga."

"Lets hear it, Yagami-kun." Ryuga replied.

" Why were you going to kiss me?"

" I was going to kiss you….?" asked Ryuga.

"Yes, you know you were! Before Sayu interrupted." blurted Raito annoyed as a blush set in upon his cheeks. He had come to regret the outburst seconds after it had slipped from his velvety lips.

"Yagami-kun, I was never going to kiss you." remarked Ryuga bemused. His features had somehow remained remarkably unaffected.

"…"

" I was testing Kira." Ryuga finished.

"You, bastard! How was that testing Kira, I'm not Kira!" fumed Raito.

"Your acting like Kira." mused Ryuga.

" I am acting like a man, who was molested by a detective attempting to convict him of being Kira." growled Raito.

"Really, Yagami-kun, molested?"

" You had your hands all over me, and your mouth _would_ have been too." Raito closed his eyes and blushed as let the declaration flow from his lips. Ryuga smiled teasingly.

" That is highly unlikely, Raito-kun." countered Ryuga.

"What are the percentages?" Raito inquired. Ryuga brought his thumb to his lip and gnawed on it contemplatively. "hmmm"

"Well?" Raito persisted.

"10 percent" mumbled Ryuga. "I am not romantically experienced -20 percent and I am rather shy -20 percent. Subtract that from a 50 percent chance of homosexuality over heterosexuality and you have my deduction."

"My earlier statement must be true then, since you are reacting so highly to a measly 1 chance that I am Kira."

A black limo pulled up beside them and a grey haired old man stepped out.

"Your Uncle?" asked Raito.

"I was dishonest before. Watari is not my uncle. He just looks after me." replied Ryuga as he stepped into the door the older man had opened for him. The black car door hung open as Ryuga peered at Raito.

"Will you make it home alright, Raito-kun?" he asked.

"Ryuga, I'd rather not go home this late." answered Raito.

"Come stay with my tonight, I owe my friend a sleep-over, after-all." remarked Ryuga as he scooted over to make room for Raito.

Raito smiled and hopped inside the car and sat beside Ryuga. _This is going great, L will be mine in no time…not that I want him to be mine in any way…just he will be under my control and I will dispose of him._

"You look happy, Raito-kun." observed Ryuga as Watari shut the door.

"Sleep-over's are always fun, Ryuga." stated Raito with a wry smile. Ryuga glanced at Raito and then settled his gaze on something out the car window.

"I wouldn't rightly know, Raito-kun, You were the first person to invite me to stay over." he announced solemnly.

_You are most strange…My L…_

**( This Chapter Followed pretty closely to Book 3 of the manga but I added some of my own flare in the end.**

**Gomen (sorry) there was no kiss in this chapter…But I assure you all that SOMETHING YAOI THIS WAY COMES …. I am a HP fan**

**Just a few more chapters before I intend to stumble upon the Death-Note glory of all glories "THE CHAIN" …and then there's no way to miss out on yaoi-ness!**

**So anticipate it! Oh, and please keep leaving me your lovely reviews! They are cherished!**

**I'm glad it was said that my semi-general following of the basic ani-manga plot is appreciated. It really helps us all keep up with the Death-Note timeline…I think… But yes, my plot does differ in numerous ways from the actual ani-manga. **

**Red-Feathers-Pink Blossom****: I quite enjoyed writing the dream. I was feeling rather cryptic myself and I thought I would slip a little word-play into the beginning of the previous chapter. I am sorry the last chapter wasn't long enough, but I made this one lengthier! I'd say the anime is better than the manga because its in color and you can actually hear their voices which makes it more realistic. As Far as I have read, though, the manga doesn't differ in wording or scene from the anime. Ah! Yes the 1****st**** opening song is great! Yet, I much prefer the 2****nd**** opening song "What's up people." ****I also thank you for your long and informative reviews, they brighten my day and motivate me to write more.( hands you 1st prize for longest review)….it's an L plushy doll!! WHOO )**


	7. A Long Car Ride

The ride with Ryuga, had become aggravatingly silent. As Raito watched Ryuga stare out the window, he felt an irritated flame settle on his lips. Well, it more like a frown of displeasure, actually. Yet, either way Raito yearned to detract Ryuga's eyes away from whatever damnable scenery that was holding his avid attention. _ Wouldn't he rather look at me? Aren't I more appealing for his eyes to observe… _Raito blushed at the way the thought sounded_…well…at least in the sense of scrutinizing me for Kira-like actions._

Of Course, Raito Yagami wasn't aware of the fact that neither Ryuga's mind nor eyesight were settled on anything outside of the car. Ryuga had intentionally turned his head in an angle that looked as if he were peering out the window. Yet, all the while, his eyes were narrowed and leering at Raito's unsuspecting reflection in Watari's front mirror. Ryuga smiled. _Yagami, Raito hasn't taken his eyes of the back of my head since he got in the car. It is possible he's infatuated with me or just Kira plotting to do me in…the latter being more likely…_

Raito slowly inched himself closer to Ryuga. Inch by inch he moved till finally their legs bumped and no more free space lingered to be occupied between the two men. Unless, Raito decided to fill the empty space of Ryuga's lap, which wouldn't have been an easy task with the detective sitting the way he was: legs brought to chest as his feet held him steady on the car-seat, Ryuga's arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

_Okay, maybe my first assumption was correct, after all. _re-thought Ryuga.

_I will not be ignored any longer. _Raito reached out and placed a shaky hand on Ryuga's forearm. "Ryuga…" Those enormous onyx eyes turned upon him with petrifying ferocity in them.

"Yes, Yagami-kun?" replied Ryuga. Raito involuntarily winced at the use of his last name instead of his first. Ryuga silently took note of the peculiar reaction.

"…"

"Is something, wrong, Yagami-kun?" asked Ryuga as he eyed the trembling hand Raito had placed on him. Raito shook his head.

"Then, could you remove your hand?" he asked as he let out a sigh. Auburn eyes clashed with darker eyes; uncertainty and apprehension reflected in the contrasting orbs. Raito shook his head once again. He leaned forward and brought both f his arms around Ryuga's neck pulling the raven-haired man down into a warm embrace. Ryuga's face settled at Raito chest level. The older man gradually returned the hug, lacing his arms around Raito sides and burying his fingers into the cloth at the back of Raito's jacket. Ratio nuzzled his face into the black silken lace-like strands of Ryuga's hair. "mmmm" he hummed as he took in a wafting scent of strawberries and cinnamon. _Is this Ryuga's personal scent? …wait…why do I care what he smells like?…I don't care…_

Raito felt Ryuga's warm breath flit across his chest as he spoke.

"Raito-kun, is my first friend."

Raito bent his neck forward so that his lips pressed against the outer shell of the other's ear . His breath teased the sensitive flesh as he spoke.

"I want more."

A small gasp escaped Ryuga's mouth and the sound echoed across the corridors of Ratio's thoughts in a most enticing manner. That simple sound was enough to convince Raito to further impassion the charade he was performing. Raito moved his hands to Ryuga's shoulder and forced his back flat against the leather seat of the car. Ryuga's hold on him, pulled Raito down on-top of him…_Just where the infamous L belongs beneath me, under Kira's control. _

The older man peered up at Raito anxiously.

" R-Raito-kun…" he stumbled and then silently reprimanded himself for stuttering.

Raito's lips crashed down upon Ryuga's preventing any possibility for the dark-haired male to utter any disapproving remarks. Ryuga went rigid as foreign fingers touched the small of his back. Raito's velvety lips moved in undulating motions against paler ones. His lips pressed harder consuming the nearly impassive buds below his. When the lips of the other continued to be unresponsive Raito pulled his face away and stared into those calculating eyes.

"Raito-kun, what's this?" Ryuga asked with an unreadable expression etched upon his face.

Raito chuckled lightly. "A kiss, Ryu." growled Raito as he scathed those pastel pink lips with his tongue. The older man made no move to reveal if he was enjoyed the sensation or otherwise.

"I want to kiss you" mumbled Raito hotly onto Ryuga's cheek.

"I know, but why?" asked the other.

"I _need_ to kiss you." reinforced Raito as he settled his weight onto Ryuga's midsection. Raito could feel Ryuga harden beneath him.

"Again, why?" came the obstinate inquiry.

Raito was undeterred by the question and his tongue persisted in entreating entrance into the moist cavern of Ryuga's mouth. The man beneath him parted his lips ever so slightly and granted Raito entrance. His tongue traced the contours of Ryuga's mouth, roving over the cavity which had just willing submitted itself to Raito's meticulous inspection. Suddenly, Ryuga's tongue glided shyly over Raito's. Raito returned the caress with intensified fervor, causing Ryuga's breath to hitch. Raito removed his tongue from Ryuga's mouth, much to the latter's displeasure. Raito kissed Ryuga and the other slipped out his tongue to deep the kiss. Raito pulled his lips away curtly and rejected the wordless request.

Raito moved from his position on-top of the other and watched as the other resituated himself into his abnormal sitting style. Ryuga lowered his eyes and stared as his toes, which were curling and uncurling around the edge of the car-seat.

"Up 3 percent that Yagami, Raito is Kira." mumbled Ryuga. Raito gave the other man a cross look ; Ryuga countered Raito with a similar one as he wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

Raito smiled mischievously. "Your just offended that I wouldn't let your tongue go in my mouth." stated Raito with malicious frankness, as he placed a hand on Ryuga's thigh.

"Precisely." mumbled the Ryuga, as he poked at the offending appendage edging slowly closure to a rather private area.

Ratio's hand froze and his eyes widened. _Did he just yield to me in agreement? _ "Pardon?" blurted Raito.

" You were eager to dominate me, in the context of romance, but if you were honestly attempting to woo me then you would have surrendered your mouth to me as I did mine for you. Therefore, you were asserting your dominance over me and not your _need_ for me, as you claimed." remarked the raven-haired man and Raito wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly, but he thought he'd sensed a twinge of disappointment in Ryuga's words.

"Maybe you took it the wrong way, Ryuga." purred Raito…_did I just purr? What in the name of Me, possessed me to do that…Seduction is one thing…but…. _

" Don't try to placate me. I'm not even angry." dismissed Ryuga.

"Your insulted?" responded Raito as his words rubbed salt to an invisible open wound.

Ryuga gave him an annoyed look. "No." He fumed as he turned his head and began to stare out the window again, or so Raito thought.

Raito smiled wickedly as he leaned into Ryuga his mouth touching ear his hand drooping down to the space between Ryuga's two up-bent legs. The raven-haired male let out a gasp as hardened beneath the cloth Raito's hand was grasping.

"Maybe I'm just a tease, Ryu. Does that make me Kira?" whispered Raito suggestively as he delicately clamped his teeth onto the tender flesh of Ryuga's earlobe. Ryuga blushed and his vocal cords grew unusually taunt as he found it hard just to voice the one-worded reply.

"N-No"

The car came to an abrupt halt and Watari spoke for the first time in front of Raito.

"Ryuuzaki, we are here." He stated as he got out of the car.

At this Ryuga extracted himself from Raito's inappropriate hold and Raito watched as the man gained control over his body and in a few seconds his erection diminished. Raito felt a bit offended, after all he had, to do to arouse Ryuga in the first place. Without intending to, Raito frowned. Just as the door beside Ryuga was opened, the man turned to Raito cast an uncertain smile in his direction, which caused Raito to frown and scowl even more. Raito stepped out of the car behind Ryuga and it was evident by the lackluster of the younger man's eyes that he was currently displeased.

Ratio absentmindedly followed Ryuga and Watari into the hotel, passed the check-in desk and into an empty elevator. The three of them remained quiet until the elevator door opened at the pre-destined floor. As they walked the narrow length of the hallway, Raito continued to stare indiffrently at his own shoes. Moments later the trio arrived at a door. It was here that Watari bid Ryuga goodnight and nodded politely in Raito's direction. Ryuga then slid his access card into the slot on the door and it opened. The two stepped inside and Ryuga shut the door behind them.

"Would you like some tea, Raito-kun?" he asked.

"No thanks." replied Raito dismissively.

Ryuga proceeded in the direction of a miniature fridge, which waited patiently across the room. Ryuga's head momentarily disappeared behind the door to the fridge and Raito listened as Ryuga dug through its contents to find something to eat. It wasn't long before Ryuga's head resurfaced with a large piece of chocolate cake in hand. Ryuga offered the cake to him, but Raito shook his head. He, then sat down and began to munch leisurely on the cake. Raito watched in disgust as crumbles spilled onto the table and hung at those _tender _tips…_wait…there's nothing tender about Ryuga!_

Raito pulled up a chair next to the gaunt, pale, dark-haired, dark eyed, being who's atrocious eating habits repulsed him completely. Ryuga forced a smile as he took another heaping bite of cake off of his fork, which he held oddly with two fingers. Before, Raito had a chance to think to think about the repercussions of his next action he acted. Raito leaned in and licked the chocolate crumbs away from Ryuga's mouth. A scarlet hue formed on those previous pale cheeks as Ryuga turned to face him with a pair of startled, dark eyes.

"Raito-kun, must know that I turned on the camera in this room, so that the other task force members and I would be able to look for any Kira-like actions." smiled Ryuga.

Raito glared at him, wishing he would have known that earlier. " I was just getting the crumbs off your face." defended Raito.

"You cold have told me." remarked Ryuga.

"I didn't feel like it." he stated as he stood up and looked around for a place to sleep.

"What is it, Yagami-kun?" asked Ryuga.

"There's only one bed." announced Raito.

"We'll have to share again, do you mind?" he asked.

"Of course, I mind." replied Raito as he shot Ryuga a nasty look.

"Go to bed if your tired, I am going to work on the Kira case." stated Ryuga apathetically. Raito watched as Ryuga fetched a lap-top from a small safe. Ryuga moved the lap-top to the floor, turned it on, and began to type. Raito moved towards the bed, but he found sleep wasn't so easily obtained when the room was filled with the noise of Ryuga's typing.

_Click…click…click…tap…click…click_

The noise seemed to go on unceasingly for what must have been hours, till even the aggravating noise could no longer enable Raito to stay awake. His eyes drooped heavily and then finally closed.

Ryuga quit typing as he noticed Raito had fallen asleep. He put the lap-top away then sat next to the sleeping man on the bed. His obsidian gaze fell onto Raito's chest, which rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing. Raito's eyes began to flicker as they moved rapidly underneath those closed lids. _He's entered his first phase of REM sleep. _

"Do you dream of death, Yagami, Raito? Or maybe even love?" whispered Ryuga.

"Ryuga…mine…" he murmured subconsciously.

L stared dazedly at the sleeping boy . _You dream of me? Or is it the sound of my voice that triggered those words from your poisonous lips….Raito? _

**( I rather quite like this chapter. Mainly because as I was writing it, I finally stumbled upon an original idea for the ending of this story…don't worry we have plenty of chapters left to create before the end. **

**Nusku****: Ah! Raito is very hard to comprehend, isn't he? I'd have to say the reason he's so confusing is because he is , in fact, confused…he just hasn't realized that yet…or has he…hmmm **

**Inamax****: You asked if Raito or L will be seme. Well, currently Raito is the one in control of the relationship and L is more passive. Later, I plan for him to be more outspoken and aggressive, but in my opinion Raito is a more forward person but he usually lacks in feelings, where as, L is one to spill his calculations but rarely his feelings. I can't yet reveal who will be seme in the end, but I'd love to hear your view on who is more seme and who is more uke. I think they are both seme personalities. **

**Lil' Miss Spookiness****: Yes, it is quite curious the way Raito came to such a brash conclusion. Ah! But he is a pretty brash person, in general. I guess. **

**Kayoko****: Will it end happily, you ask? Will it end different from the manga, you ask? Yes, It has a VERY happy ending and it ends differently.**

**Red-Feathers-Pink-Blossom****: Thank you for the compliment on my writing style. I appreciate it very much, because I actually dream of being a writer someday. Yes "Wut's up people." does seem to come from a druggie's perspective. Lol. That and the lyrics are why I find it humorous. I loved that particular line which compared Kira's victims to the numerous stars, as well, and those are my same exact reasons for liking it. Haha , yes , the 10 percent line, which L says, was written while inducing my own laughter. Ah! Yes I know what you mean, I much prefer to read a good story where they each are pining for each other for a good bit of time and then finally end up together. Those keep me on my tippy toes!! I hope the kissing scene in this chapter wasn't unsatisfactory or to soon. Yes, you are fully allowed to call the chain infamous. It is well noted for its notoriety by all Death-note fans including myself. I love the chain. Yes, you can get an L plushie in real life. You could order one from eBay. Oh! I am an American. I'm rather glad you couldn't tell. I don't want to be too Americanized as a writer, because it might through off readers that aren't American. OH! England! That's my second favorite country. 1****st**** is Japan!!! **

**THANX for all the Lovely Reviews! They Are Cherished!!!**

**Look for the next chapter soon**

**PLEASE REVIEW )**


	8. Raito Looses at His Own Game

Raito had been sitting at his computer desk quietly. His mind was calculating and once again the weather outside had been gloomy. Earlier that afternoon it had began to drizzle, and now as the darkness of nighttime was impending so also loomed a violent storm. The sound of his cell-phone ringing had broken his somber train of thought. As Raito had picked up the mechanical device from his desk and eyed the caller Id, it had read: _Dad._ Raito then flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear, he had clearly heard his father on the other end.

"_Raito?"_ came his father's voice

"Yeah, Dad?"

"_Ryuuzaki says he wants your assistance in the investigation. If you are interested then come here immediately . Don't mention this to your mother or sister."_

After that Raito agreed and his father reciprocated with the location.

Now Raito rode silently in a taxi which was ambling down the soggy streets in the direction of the aforementioned building, the _"Imperial Hotel". _When Raito stepped out of the taxi, the downpour revealed no inclination of slacking as it continued to spill from the clouds and douse Raito's tidy apparel.

Raito swore profusely to himself, for not taking the time to fetch an umbrella before he left. He wondered what impression he would give the task force members if he appeared in front of them for the first time looking similar to a stray dog after a rain-storm. _ No matter, nothing can be done of it now…but I hope Ryuga is amused. That bastard! He couldn't have waited for a calmer night?_

As Raito scurried passed the check-in counter and the lobby, he noticed that this was the same hotel he had stayed at with Ryuga before. Raito entered the elevator and pressed the same button to same the floor he had watched Ryuga push a few nights earlier. The elevator dinged and the door slipped open. Raito stepped out into a hallway he had stood in before. Each door read the same room numbers he had flickered his gaze upon not to long ago. Yet, this time when Raito came to a stop outside the door it wasn't the same room number which Ryuga had previously occupied. Raito recounted the major happenings of the last few days. First his father had a heart-attack, and then he had stayed the night with Ryuga at this hotel, the next day he had gone home and pretty much did nothing out of the normal. Then suddenly this evening a strange news broadcast had professed a message from a fake Kira and now Ryuga was waiting for him with the other Task Force members behind this door. Raito rose his fist and knocked on the door. Moments passed and there was no response, so Raito rapped at the door again.

"Who's there?" rung out Ryuga's voice.

"Its Raito." he replied.

Seconds later the door flung open and Ryuga grabbed his arm and yanked him inside. The door closed soundlessly behind them. Once inside the bright room, Raito stared into Ryuga's dark eyes , which were looking him up and down. Raito cleared his throat and Ryuga's eyes stilled.

"Yagami-kun, is wet." he stated.

"Its storming outside, if you hadn't noticed. Where are the others?" asked Raito

" I hadn't noticed, Yagami-kun." replied Ryuga.

" Could you not hear the thunder?" asked Raito.

"These walls are sound proof, Yagami-kun." remarked the other.

"Where's my father and the other task force members?" questioned Raito annoyed that he had to repeat the inquiry.

"Your father and the other's went to the café on the first floor to get some food." Ryuga explained.

Raito stared at the red carpet anxiously, his clothes were soaked to his skin and the room was colder than expected. Ryuga's eyes were set on him, and Raito couldn't help but feel even more uncomfortable as those obsidian orbs roved over him. When moments had passed and Ruyga's gaze hadn't deterred, Raito let out a disgruntled sigh. Ryuga's eyes locked against auburn ones and he formed a weak smile.

"What is it Ryuga?" asked Raito caustically

"No, kisses today, Raito-kun?" inquired Ryuga sarcastically. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice and Raito wasn't sure of the meaning behind it.

Raito stared at the other male in surprise. He hadn't expected Ryuga to be so blunt. _He must be trying to embarrass me. That won't work. _Ryuga turned his back to Raito and busied himself with several cubes of sugar. Raito watched as Ryuga dropped six of the sugar cubes into a tea cup. Just the thought of what that would taste like induced a wince upon Raito's face.

A sudden thought crossed Raito's mind, and he decided to make light of the idea. So with a devious smile curving on his lips he took a quiet step toward the other male.

"I'm sorry, Ryu." he mumbled as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Ryuga turned around sharply. His eyes cut into Raito like a knife, and he knew that L was searching for Kira behind that gaze. Yet, Raito refused to let the other man's suspicion through him off. He placed a hand on Ryuga's cheek as the other one lifted the detective's chin. The raven-haired male smiled at Raito mischievously . Raito arched a brow questioningly.

"Raito-kun, must know there are camera's in this room as well." he remarked.

Raito nodded and then closed the distance between them. His lips crashing hungrily onto the trembling one's beneath his. Raito's hand moved from Ryuga's cheek to the nape of his neck and took this vantage point to slightly tilt the others head backward. Just as Ryuga's mouth granted Raito's tongue entrance there was a bright flash of lighting outside the window followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Ryuga gasped and fell back onto the end table which held the previously mentioned pot of tea. Raito stared indifferently at the mess. The tea had spilt from the cup and was soiling the carpet, while the cup had broken into numerous pieces, a few of which had buried themselves into Ryuga's right arm.

Raito offered his hand to Ryuga, and the other accepted allowing Raito to pull him up from the ground. After this, Raito watched as the dark-haired male went to work removing the porcelain shards from his pale flesh beneath the white tee. Once all of the broken teacup peaces had been removed, Ryuga pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal his arm. A series of cuts were all that remained of the injuries. Raito placed his hand over one of the wounds that held a small trickle of blood. The crimson liquid shimmered on his fingers and both of the two men stared intensely at it . Raito brought the soiled finger to his lips and licked the appendage clean. "mmmm" moaned Raito and Ryuga glared at him dazedly.

"Yagami-kun…." murmured Ryuga.

"Ryuga." Raito growled as he pulled the other's hips against his own. Raito began to grind his hips against the other male and he could feel the hardening older man's arousal.

"Please call me Ryuuzaki, outside of To-oh university." He announced as he pushed Raito away and moved to the other side of the room. Raito gazed at Ryuuzaki demurely as a blush set in upon his cheeks. The detective glanced shyly over his shoulder and took note of the expression, since it wasn't a common one from Raito.

"Ryuuzaki, don't be so coy." Raito muttered as he moved in the other's general direction.

"Who's playing 'coy', maybe I'm just not interested in you, Kira." stated the other as he edged away from the approaching male. Raito paused, his hand dangling in the air dangerously close to Ryuuzaki's waist.

" If I remember correctly there's a once percent chance I'm Kira whereas there's a ten percent chance that your interested in me." smirked Raito as he pulled at the hem of the detective's plain shirt. "You react so strongly to a one percent chance, and I wonder just how adamant your reactions will be to ten percent." he cooed softly .

"Its up two percent chance that your Kira, as of today." mumbled the other as Raito placed a warm hand on his belly. Ryuuzaki swallowed as Raito stepped closer, a cruel snarl forming on his supple lips.

" There's a ninety percent chance that you are in denial, Ryuuzaki." stated Raito as he lowered his mouth to the older man's neck and began to lap at the sweat drops beginning to take form. Ryuuzaki let out a heavy sigh, and relaxed against Raito, allowing him to meld there bodies together in a claiming embrace. Ryuuzaki felt his control slipping and he knew that at this rate he would be completely lost in the next ten minutes if Raito didn't desist in his advances.

"If I were Kira…" whispered Raito into Ryuuzaki's ear.

"If you were Kira…?" trembled Ryuuzaki in response as he grasped tightly at the auburn hairs on Raito's head. Auburn eyes locked with far darker ones.

"…you'd be screwed." Raito purred as he nipped playfully at the outer shell of Ryuuzaki's ear.

"mmm…isn't that what your about to do…?" questioned Ryuuzaki wantonly as he thrust his hips forward. Raito breathed hot breath into the other's ear and placed a firm hand on the dark-haired male's hip to hold in place against him. During this course of action their arousals brushed and a quivering moan escaped Ryuuzaki's lips.

"I…" began Raito but he was cut off by the sound of knocking at the entrance door.

"Ryuuzaki, were back can you come unlock the door, please?" came Raito's father's voice from the other side of the door. Any naughty thoughts quickly vanished from Raito's mind

"Y-Yes." came Ryuuzaki's strained reply and as the dark-haired male tore himself free from Raito's consuming embrace, he couldn't help but smile. He had barely evaded Yagami, Raito this time.

There was another flash of lighting and the sound of thunder quickly followed. The lights flickered out and the two males were left alone in the dark. Raito could hear Ryuuzaki still attempting to move about and then there was the noise of a crash and class breaking.

"Ryuuzaki, are you alright?" Raito heard Matsuda yell.

"Yes, Yes. I merely tripped over the coffee table and knocked over a vase of flowers." remarked the detective.

"Are you sure your alright?" whispered Raito.

"Raito-kun, I'm fine." quietly responded the other man.

Raito made to move in the direction he had heard Ryuuzaki's voice come from.

"No, Raito, stay there. I'm fine." murmured the raven-haired man from somewhere inside the dark room.

"Ryuuzaki?" inquired Raito's father's voice.

" I'm sorry, but I can't reach the door in the dark and besides the door is programmed to be inoperable in the case of a power outage." stated Ryuuzaki.

"I understand we will go since we can be of no assistance tonight. I'll call my son and tell him to head back home." resounded Mr. Yagami, Raito's father.

" That will not be necessary, father, I'm already here." replied Raito loudly and clearly enough for his father to hear him.

"Ah! Raito, please don't bother Ryuuzaki to much tonight then and call your mother and tell her you'll be staying with a friend." stated his father.

"Yes, Dad." replied Raito. Silence ensued and he surmised that his father and the other Task Force members were departing from the building. Raito remained quiet for a while longer till finally Ryuuzaki broke the silence.

"Raito-kun, please take a seat beside me on the couch."

Raito carefully eased his steps in the direction that Ryuuzaki's voice had come from. He was careful once he drew closer, not to stumble over the coffee table as Ryuuzaki had. Raito felt about in search of the soft cushion feel of the couch, but his hands landed in a tangle of something feathery. Raito lowered his hand to come upon something akin to the sensation of skin. A hand quickly shot up and grasped Raito's wrist.

"That is my face, Yagami-kun." stated Ryuuzaki's familiar voice.

He was then pulled downward onto something soft, which Raito knew was the couch. Once settled into his seat, Raito edged closer to the nearby form, he knew must be Ryuuzaki. Raito draped his arms around the other male and nuzzled his cheek against him. He distinctly heard a heavy sigh escape from the other's lips.

"Yagami-kun, must know that I am in no mood for his games." mumbled the detective stormily as he tried to extract Raito's limbs from around him, but this just made Raito cling even tighter.

" I'm not playing games, Ryuuzaki. Did you ever consider I might actually like you." countered Raito.

"No, Yagami-kun is Kira. Therefore, you wish to seduce me so that I will let you escape due to my affections and then you will try to extract my name and kill me."

Raito bit into his lip angrily. _Your too damn intelligent sometimes, but I know you like me. You'll loose by the plot you just tried to toss out._

"Ryuuzaki, won't you at least consider my feelings instead of your calculations, just for tonight." pleaded Raito as he placed one of his hands on Ryuuzaki's inner thigh.

"Ratio-kun is most likely Kira. I hate the abomination to justice that is Kira." scowled Ryuuzaki as he stood up. "but if Raito-kun is proven innocent then I would greatly consider any romantic entanglement with him, but otherwise I refuse profusely."

Raito stood up and began to clutch and un-clutch his hand into a fist. Ryuuzaki's words were lies and they had utterly enraged him.

"You think your too good for me?" Raito bellowed as he lunged a punch in the general direction of Ryuuzaki. The attack had landed squarely upon the detective's gut and caused him to stumbled backwards and fall onto the already broken coffee table.

Raito listened intently too the sound of wood creaking, followed by another noise that caused butterflies to twitter in the pit of Raito's stomach. A groan of pain had emitted from Ryuuzaki's careless lips.

"Is that a confession to my suspicions?" inquired Ryuuzaki.

Raito opened his mouth to reply but before he could Ryuuzaki had retaliated with a forceful kick that struck him harshly in the face. Raito fell backward his head meeting with something solid. He pondered as to how the detective had been able to strike so accurately in the dark, but the contemplation withered from his mind as he felt his consciousness slipping.

But before the fog of unconsciousness fully veiled his brain, one thought occurred to him and echoed loudly across the corridors of his mind: _L has won tonight's battle. _

**( I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I must admit I haven't been feeling up to writing much lately. It's not writer's block, it's just ...hmmmm...lack of motivation...I think...**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I must admit there were a few lines that tickled my fancy!!**

**darkmoonlight16: **** Thank you fo the comment. I hope my update was soon enough.**

**Nusku:**** Thanks for the comment and the love! Your welcome for the story alert! I rather quite liked it! And Im honored that your honored!!**

**hikarisailorcat: ****Thanks for the comment!I hope the update was soon enough!**

**Sacred Phoenix Of Nephthys**: **Thanks for the comment! Hope the update was soon enough!**

**Lil' Miss Spookiness:****Aw, you think my chapters are Klassiful! Thank you! Also Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you enjoyed the kissing!!!!I hope the update was soon enough! I must admit that Raito does make a pretty sexy seme...(blushes from mental image)**

**Derrot****: I too liked the scene where Light licked the crumbs off of L's face!! Thanks for the comment and the compliment where you said it was "cute"! I hope the update was soon enough!**

**red-feathers-pink-blossom: ****Thanks for the comment! I'm pleased that it quenched your thirst for yaoi!! WHOO! Yes the kissing was abrupt! LOL! I guess its cause I'm kind of like that! I'm glad it wasn't a bad thing, though! I also like it when Raito doublebacks on his feelings for L. I think is sooo cute when he goes into denial! Yes, indeed America! I live within the nothingness state that is Mississippi. I guess it might be a little odd to not want to be americanized but I guess its because of my favorite authors My 1st being Edgar Allen Poe, who if I recall currectly did spend a portion of his life in England somewhere. My 2nd fav author is Shakespeare and he is in no way American. Then theres J.K. Rowling. Yes! Someday I too hope to visit Japan. I'd love to go there yearly once I'm an adult. Yes, I did post the last chapter hastily and there probly were plenty grammatical errors. As far as who will be seme. That will have to linger as a question for a while longer. I agree that I don't mind which is seme, cause either was I find the couple satisfactory. **

**Desolate Nightmare:** **Thanks for the comment! I hope the update was soon enough! Raito is really cool, but I prefer him at the stage when he has lost memory of being Kira...even though his madness that over-takes him as Kira is quite attractive too! Yes, I think deductiveness is a word...I know for sure deduction is ...! **

**x.chibininja:**** Thanks for the comment! Light is such a tease! How cruel, right? lol**

**Enter Name Here: ****Thanks for the comment! I must agree Light is both Kira and a tease, therefore there mustn't be much of a diffrence!**

**LOOK FOR CHAPTER 9 SOON **

**MUCH LOVE THANKS FOR READING )**


	9. 2nd Kira

_A human who uses the death note can neither go to heaven nor hell when he dies._

_A human who uses the death note can neither go to heaven nor hell when he dies._

_A human who uses the death note can neither go to heaven hell when he dies._

The words of the shinigami named Ryuk rung coldly in Raito's ears. Raito opened his eyes to find he had been sleeping and during his sleep his subconscious mind had continued to repeat those words.

"Will I become nothingness?" Raito whispered to himself.

"Pardon, Yagami-kun?" came Ryuuzaki's familiar voice. Raito snapped his head in the general direction of the voice and his eyes feel upon the pale, abnormal figure of Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki, what…" began Raito but he stopped himself as he rethought his situation. He knew he wasn't in his own room. This didn't look like his room at all, in-fact he remembered coming to Ryuuzaki's hotel room last night. Then the lights had went out and he and Ryuuzaki had ended up in a brawl. Raito deduced from the light streaming in through the solitary window of the bed-room that it was now morning. Raito stared suspiciously at the other man. Those onyx eyes examined him unhesitatingly.

"The last thing I remember is hitting my head on the floor. How did I get to the bed?" inquired the teenage boy. Ryuuzaki smiled weakly.

"Raito-kun is worried. I carried you after you passed out , of course." stated the raven-haired male nonchalantly. Raito looked at Ryuuzaki liked he had been scandalized.

"Is that all?" he fumed.

"What else would I do with an unconscious teenage male?" question the detective as he cast his dark eyes innocently upon Raito and edged closer to him on the bed.

"Ryuuzaki!" half squealed Raito as he pushed both hands against the other's face and shoved him away.

"Raito-kun, is cute when he first wakes up." stated Ryuuzaki as he grabbed a hold of the wrists shoved in his face. Raito tried to remove his hands from the older man's tight grasp, but it was all to no avail.

"Ryuuzaki." Raito hissed angrily as

"That's a very Kira-like facial expression." stated Ryuuzaki as he let his hold on Raito's wrists slip.

"I'm leaving." stated Raito as he yanked back the bed sheets he was covered under and rose from the bed.

"That's fine, but the rest of the Task Force will be here shortly." announced the detective.

"I'll stay, but show some hospitality and direct me towards your shower." murmured Raito with a sudden change of heart. Ryuuzaki stared at him with a weird smirk adorning his face.

"I don't want Kira in my shower. Who knows what grotesque things he could be doing." stated Ryuuzaki.

Raito turned on him, his anger barely hidden in his voice as he spoke.

"I've told you, I'm not Kira, dammit."

"Yes, yes…more lies, Yagami-kun. My shower is on the other side of that door." stated the detective as he

Pointed his long, spidery fingers in the direction of a door adjacent to the right side of the bed. Raito approached it and turned the handle. He looked inside to be greeted by the sight of small restroom with white tile floor, a small counter with an inset sink and small mirror, where Raito could see his reflection. He took note of the fact that his crème brown locks were slightly disheveled. Raito then turned his attention to the glass shower on the far side of the restroom. Raito stripped his cloths and slide back the glass door. Once inside he turned on the hot water and let it stream down onto his toned body. The warmth of the water and rising steam managed to slightly calm his nerves.

Outside the restroom the pale, skinny sleuth named L had taken to munching happily on a chocolate covered donut. He had began to remove the sweet covering with his tongue. He really did love candies and in all his life there had not been anything that caused him more pleasure. A knocking at the hotel door withdrew L attention from the wonder known as a donut that current resided in between his two light pink buds of lips.

"Ryuuzaki, are you there." came Yagami-san's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, yes! Hold on." yelled the detective back as he set down the treat and made his way across the living area toward the door. He opened the door and was greeted by the eager faces of the other Task Force members.

"Good Morning, Ryuuzaki." chipped Matsuda as he entered behind the others. Ryuuzaki nodded in response.

"I'll go get Yagami-kun." stated Ryuuzaki as he disappeared behind a door.

Ryuuzaki entered his bedroom and jerked open the door to restroom. He peeped his head in and stated.

"Yagami-kun, your father is here."

When Ryuuzaki focused his attention his eyes immediately fell upon the naked figure of the teenager. Raito's face was bright red with embarrassment and even though Ryuuzaki hadn't intended to his eyes lowered to Raito's groin.

"RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!" Raito grabbed a towel and lunged a fist at the raven-haired male's face, but before Raito could hit his mark Ryuuzaki shrunk behind the restroom door and closed it to leave Raito alone with his nakedness. Before the detective appeared before the rest of the Task Force, Ryuuzaki calmed himself and erased any signs of the blush that had appeared on his face.

As the detective entered all eyes of the Task Force fell on him with curious expression. Yagami-san moved forward and looked at L concernedly.

"Was that my son?" he inquired, but before Ryuuzaki could reply Raito stormed into the room fully dressed with soggy auburn locks dripping water droplets on the floor. At first glance everyone could tell that the youth was in the slightest manner pleased.

"Father, Ryuuzaki is a pervert! He peeped on me in the restroom." yelled the enthralled youth. His father looked at Ryuuzaki confused.

"That wasn't my intention, Yagami-kun." stated the detective droningly. Raito stomped in Ryuuzaki's direction and delivered an unkind slap across his face.

"Raito!" gasped his father.

"Its fine." stated the detective as he callously rubbed his cheek. "Lets all get to work."

Everyone nodded and began to take a seat.

"Raito, I have a video I would like you to watch." stated Ryyuzaki.

"fine." Raito mumbled dispassionately . The detective put in a tape and Raito began to watch the tasteless video where someone else was claiming Kira's name and had given demonstrations to prove he or she was Kira. _Is there another death note, in the human realm?_ Raito knew he couldn't say too much about this video or it would appear suspicious no matter what he said. Once it was nearly over Ryuuzaki spoke.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"There may be more than one person with Kira's powers." stated Raito.

"A second Kira, you mean?" further inquired the detective. Raito nodded in response.

**( I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it could have been longer, but Im glad that it actually reached 3 pages in length. I know this is my first mentioning of Ryuk, but in my story the shinigami doesn't stay with Raito. He watches him from the shinigami realm. Since, I don't really like Ryuk, I don't feel inclined to bring him into my story. **

**I don't like Misa either, but I feel I can not remove her from the story line because it would lack something. Therefore, she should come into play in the next chapter so if you like MisaMisa look forward to it, but remember this is a yaoi and is centered around RaitoxRyuuzaki and LxKira. Sorry MisaxRaito fans. ) **


	10. You Don't Even Know How to be Uke

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Warning!!! This Chapter is Far more sexually explicit than any before!! You have been warned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Raito quietly recounted the words from the video tape continuously to himself. There was another person in this godforsaken realm who had obtained a death note and wished to play Kira. It had been an obvious deduction on his behalf; since he was the actual Kira. To Raito it all was an undeniable truth. Yes, a second Kira had arisen. The only question that lingered was a simple one with an unknown and fateful answer: _Is he or she a friend or foe?_ Raito stared at L and he could tell by the confusion absorbed in those dark chasms called eyes that the detective was wondering the same exact question. _Will this new Kira take sides with the first Kira or will they destroy each other? _A surge of annoyance crept across Raito's senses, for even he with all of his grand intelligence he couldn't predetermine the answers. Yes, in this uncertainty both he and L were equals.

Raito sat completely still in front of the treacherously blank screen, which had moments before revealed the worrisome video to him. Raito felt that he was all to aware of the intensity a pair of charcoal eyes were focusing on him.

"Yagami-kun?" noised the ebony-haired creeper of a man that loomed oppressively behind him.

"Yes." responded Raito coolly.

"Its my deduction that the second Kira may be an avid Kira supporter ." stated the detective.

"Why is that?" inquired Raito unsurprised.

"Yet, I am unaware of Kira's views on this possibility of support. This Kira's intentions and the original Kira's intentions differentiate slightly. Nonetheless, I think it would be best if the second Kira recives a fake reply from the real Kira. Of course, if the theory of a second Kira is incorrect then this plan is all for nothing…" continued the detective.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Matsuda.

"Indeed." commented Yagami-san. Ryuuzaki turned to Raito's father as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I appreciate the approval, and I would be grateful if Yagami-kun played the role of Kira." announced the sleuth.

Raito cast his teal eyes upon the older man, who contemplatively gnawed on the thumb placed between his soft pink lips. Raito knew that behind those large dark, innocent eyes was a scheming mind hidden deep within the veils of mystery. Raito didn't put it passed the man to devise this whole encounter to merely hear his answer to this one question. After all, Ryuuzaki was more than a little eccentric and the theory would be perfectly logical if Raito believed that L would use a death-note if he ever acquired one. But, even Ryuuzaki wouldn't push that line. No one dared to annihilate such a boundary… except for himself and whoever the second Kira was. Yet, it wasn't as noble for the second Kira, because he or she was merely following his footsteps.

_One slip and its all over. One slip and I will face nothingness. One slip and L wins. _

"M-me..?" asked Raito with feigned uncertainty

"Yes, Yagami-kun would you please write a message to air as the real Kira's message on our reply tonight?" inquired Ryuuzaki.

"Yes." Raito murmured.

"Alright, everyone, devise a high quality "Kira" image that will make it seem real, prepare the dubbing machine and contact the television stations and reserve a ten minute block every hour starting tonight at seven." demanded the pale man seriously.

"Understood." chimed the Task Force in nearly perfect unison. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Soichiro all scrambled out of the room to complete one of the aforementioned assignments. Raito made to quickly exit behind them, but was stopped by a low masculine voice.

"Yagami-kun, where do you think you are going?" questioned L.

"Away from you. To complete the designated task you gave me." seethed Raito as he slammed the door and disappeared into the outside hallway.

A devious smile appeared on Ryuuzaki's pink lips and his dark eyes twinkled.

"…_Kira_…" he mumbled as he reached for the remote to his television. Once it was in hand he punched a code into the number buttons and the television across the room shot on to reveal Raito's handsome figure standing solemnly still in the hallway just outside the door. On further examination Ryuuzaki noticed the teenager was brusquely clenching and unclenching his fists.

The raven-haired male spent the rest of his morning and early afternoon watching the youth on his television screen. Raito hadn't left the building and had spent most of his time in the lobby writing. Ryuuzaki couldn't see what it was Raito had written, due to the way the boy had seated himself. He had turned his back to a certain angle so that his hair just barely blocked the view of the camera. Ryuuzaki mused that the young man had occupied his time diligently creating the message for tonight and the detective was quite impressed by how dedicated Raito was. _But if he is Kira then his intense dedication will make him an even more potent adversary._

As the hours ticked droningly by, L's interest in watching the handsome brunette for Kira-like tendencies was waning. When he had watched Raito before, basically all the boy had done was study and now all he did was write as he was assigned. _How boring…._ Then Suddenly something caught L's full attention. Raito had slightly shifted his head, so that L's sight could graze over the corner of the page, but it was in the corner that something very untypical of Raito was elegantly written.

_** 3 **__**R.Y. & R.H**____** 3 **_

L stared at the odd scribble which was bedecked in neatly drawn hearts. _How can it clearly say R.Y. and R.H.? _The detective rubbed his eyes and then zoomed in even closer to the image. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. It seemed so irregular for the cold, distant Raito to write something so _frivolous_ and _blatant_. Neither of those adjectives suited the teenager. Yet, here he was spying on Yagami, Raito a teenage boy who was in all likelihood Kira and had just scrawled the initials of his alias , Ryuga Hideki, in romantic link with the initials of his own name…._hmmm… _

Raito put away the notebook and rose from the lounge chair, which he had been sitting in. He strolled leisurely into the elevator , hit the button to L's floor and then exited into the hallway once the door opened. Raito stared down the length of the corridor hesitantly. There were so many doors. He considered the fact that if he had been any less of an intelligent person then he wouldn't be able to recall the room number and would thus get lost. Ryuuzaki who's eyes still observed Raito through the monitoring system also took notice of this detail.

As Raito's fingers curved around the door knob, Ryuuzaki quickly turned off the video feeds and remained in place, on the white leather sofa, and stared at the blank screens. As Raito slipped through the door, Ryuuzaki's eyes turned to their corners to discreetly examine the teen. Raito sat a blue notebook down on the end table nearest to the door and proceeded toward the bedroom door without even noticing the pale man.

The detective hurried over to the notebook, picked it up, and began flipping carelessly through the blank pages. He was determined to find what he was looking for. _I know I saw it, but where is it?_

Just then a folded sheet of paper dropped from the notebook and fell to the floor. Ryuuzaki bent over and picked it up. As he opened the sheet his eyes fell onto a familiar sight.

_R.Y.&R.H. _

The sleuths thoughts began to whirl in so many directions and spewed forth an overdose of deductions, but all the notions were shattered before his mind could process them.

"R-Ryuu..z-zaki!" his false name erupted from Raito's half way parted lips. Ryuuzaki turned around to take in the sight of the teenage boy. His auburn locks quivered lightly at his brow due to nervous pants escaping a trembling mouth, which Ryuuzaki was mystified as to the cause of. Raito's eyes were opened wide in worry. The sight couldn't help but evoke a sense of pleasure in the detective.

L smiled deviously.

"Raito-kun, who is R.H.?" he inquired.

Raito's emotions were shadowed on his face for moment before he cloaked them with his deceitful mask of blank expression.

"What's it to you?" retorted the teen as he turned his back to the older man dismissively.

Ryuuzaki smiled

"It tells me if I am permitted to do this…" stated the raven-haired male as he stepped forward and warmly embraced the youth. His fingers traced the seams of the younger man's shirt cautiously before clutching them with more forceful intent.

Raito went tense as he felt the older man's arms envelope him. The peculiar detective strongly smelled of cinnamon and strawberries. Yet, for some odd reason Raito felt himself yearn to be devoured in the sweet scent and he hoped for a flickering moment that he could just disappear into this strange mans world.Ryuuzaki's body heat seemed to flow through the material of their clothes and seep into every pore of Raito's flesh as it ignited something in his lower abdominal area. The pale man caressed Ratio's jaw line with the tip of his tongue as he barely managed to suffocate a moan.

The feel of the man's breath was hot on Raito's cheek and it wasn't long till Raito felt his body completely give way and solely want for nothing else but more from the man. His back arched to curve into Ryuuzaki and his arms reached up to capture the back of the raven-haired male's head to pull it down to meet with his hungry lips. As lips joined and tongues danced, Raito felt certain that he hated this man with a passion. His body was willing but his mind refused. If he could conquer the force of his thoughts then maybe just maybe something incredible would happen…but nothing ever would and he knew it.

Even though Raito had heard how the mind was the largest sex organ, his brain held far to many ideals to let desire crush them. Raito knew that he if were to continue these ensnaring acts with L then he would have to do it with intimacy pushed aside or feelings might arise and be his downfall. With this in mind, the teenager pressed himself harder and more demanding into the man behind him. When a gasp escaped the other's lips Raito couldn't help but smile and devise ways to evoke more noises. _It'll be L who surrenders to me in these caranal acts._

Ryuuzaki smiled as he willing complied to contact the young man so fiercely craved, but what was really pleasing him was the dominate tendency Raito had let slip. It seemed very Kira-like to be so demanding and responsive. Ryuuzaki figured that if Raito wasn't Kira then since he was such a people-pleaser he would put on bedroom eyes and be more submissive, but his calculations could be incorrect…yet all that really mattered right now was controlling the heat that was bunching between his legs. Raito's slight movements were causing friction and eliciting noises from him that he didn't know he could make. Before Ryuuzaki realized it his hands had made their way to Raito's hips and were pulling the teen's backside even harder against his loins.

"mmm...Raito-kun..."groaned Ryuuzaki.

Raito could feel the older man's arousal pressing so eagerly against him and he knew the detective must be suffering to manage all the want that had erupted inside himself. Raito reached between his legs and grasped at the man behind him. His fingers wrapped around the tent that had formed in Ryuuzaki's pants.

"Aah! R-Raito-kun…I…" stammered the detective.

Raito spun around and smiled knowingly at the man.

"You want more?" he questioned as his fingers fumbled with the button at the top of Ryuuzaki's jeans.

Suddenly Ryuuzaki found that his throat was dry and his voice had vanished. He nodded in response. Raito smiled as he undid the zipper and began to stroke the cotton boxers covering the man's fully bloomed length. Raito yanked his hand away and teased.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't know…are you sure you want it?" he asked. By now all of the detective's senses were completely hazed over with the need for release. There was only one thing on his incredible mind and only one reaction he was capable of giving. He nodded.

Raito reached between the materials covering the man and snaked his fingers ever closer to the his growing need.

"Ryuuzaki, beg." asserted Raito as he let his fingers linger a breadth away from the man's trembling erection. Ryuuzaki groaned, he felt that he should have known Raito wouldn't make this easy for him. He thrust forward causing the head of his arousal to meet Raito's hand. A snarl formed on the teens wicked lips.

"naughty." he mumbled as he toyingly traced the underside of Ryuuzaki's length with his thumb.

"Raito-kun…please." pleaded the detective.

A knock at the door caused the two men to pull apart and separate themselves at opposite spaces of the room. Ryuuzaki hurriedly zipped his pants and buttoned them. Then sat in his odd way on the sofa and draped his hands over his knees hoping his limbs would hide his flaming erection from view.

"Come in." answered Ryuuzaki.

Yagami-san, as well as the rest of the task force immediately entered the room and stared at the two males questionably. Raito found himself hoping that he wasn't flushed or showing ay signs of romantic involvement. It would most likely be a frightful encounter if his father suspected him of homosexual tendencies and Raito had no intention of shattering his father's vision of him as the perfect son. Raito wasn't the type of person to cut off his own nose to spite his pretty face and loosing his father's respect would be a much harder blow.

"What's going on?" asked Yagami-san.

"Yagami-kun and I were just relaying our thoughts on Kira." stated L.

"I see." remarked the police chief as he took a seat next to the detective.

Another knock at the door interrupted the forced conversation.

"come in." answered the detective.

Watari entered the room with a large tray of sweets and tea and sat it down in front of Ryuuzaki.

"Thank you Watari." stated L. The older man smiled and then took his departure. Matsuda's stomach made a large grumbling noise and the young police officer smiled mischievously.

"Would you like some?" inquired the sleuth as he held out a cookie for Matsuda, who shook his head in response.

"No thanks." he mumbled.

"Lets order something the rest of us could eat." suggested Raito.

"No we must finish up first." announced his father.

"Has everyone completed their tasks?" asked Ryuuzaki curiously. He looked at each member individually and each one nodded until he got to Raito, who shook his head.

"Everyone, but Yagami-kun may go take their lunch break if they like." announced Ryuuzaki. All the task force members except Yagami-san made their way to the door and vanished.

"Are you not hungry, dad?" asked Raito.

"Why haven't you finished your assignment, son?" asked Yagami-san sternly.

"I just haven't felt inspired." dismissed Raito.

"I'll bring something back for you, but finish your work." stated his dad as he rose from his spot beside Ryuuzaki and left.

Ryuuzaki heavily cast his eyes upon the younger man but didn't budge from his squatting position on the sofa. Raito picked up the blue notebook from before and sat down in a lounge chair across from the detective, who was still keenly staring at him. Raito began to write and Ryuuzaki continued his vigilante over the teen.

Nearly half an hour passed where all Ryuuzaki did was bare a hole into Raito's smooth flesh with his ardent gaze. Till finally Raito let out a sigh and set the notebook aside.

"I'm finished." he stated.

The detective walked over and grasped the notebook in his hand and looked at the writing on the page curiously. His eyes roved over the words Ratio's had delicately scrolled onto the paper.

"So Ryuuzaki what do you think?" he inquired.

Ryuuzaki raised his eyebrows and looked at the teenager.

"It is written very well, but…" began the detective.

"What is it?" asked Ratio annoyed that the quirky male had found a flaw in his superb work.

"If you don't take out the part that says 'but you can still kill L.' I'll die." stated the raven-hared male with a worried look.

Raito laughed and Ryuuzaki found that he didn't much like the chilling feel the sound gave him.

"Well when I put myself in Kira's shoes I figured that I would want you dead no matter what." clarified the auburn haired teen.

"Indeed." murmured the sleuth as he began to chew on his thumb.

"But tweak it as you see fit." Raito announced dismissively.

Ryuuzaki nodded and further examined the paper as he held it in his odd custom, with his thumb and his forefinger.

The detective folded the paper and tucked it into his back pocket and smiled. Raito eyed him quizzically.

"Raito-kun, really has a way with words." beamed the slender male and he gracefully moved closer to the teen.

Ryuuzaki bent over the arm of the lounge chair, which Raito was seated in and pressed his nose against the boy's auburn locks, which smelled faintly of his shampoo Raito had used earlier. Strangely enough the scent that he had never found appealing before now seemed enrapturing and the thoughts that evoked from the tender touch of Raito's hair reminded him of the predicament he had been hiding while the other Task force members had been present. Indeed, the fact still remained that he was painfully hard.

"Ryuuzaki…" purred Raito. The detective opened his eyes and looked into the wary brown eyes that wakefully glared at him. Ryuuzaki placed a hand on both of teen's cheeks and captured that handsome face in his hands. _If only Kira's capture could be so simple…_

"Raito-kun…I…" began Ryuuzaki but whatever he had intended to utter was cut off as Raito's velvety smooth lips sealed a chaste kiss upon Ryuuzaki's pale lips. The older man accepted the falsified amorous act and reciprocated the teen with another more fervent one. Raito's arms reached up to pull the man who kissed him closer and to entangle his fingers in the man's mess of silken ebony tresses . Raito couldn't believe how amazingly soft and smooth Ryuuzaki's hair was. It wouldn't be a practical assumption due to the disheveled and spiky appearance the man's hair kept.

Raito tore his mouth away from Ryuuzaki's searching lips and stared into those bulgingly deep black eyes. The man's usually pale facial features were flushed a vibrant ruddy hue. He had to admit that it seemed an awful lot like a virgin blush. Raito smiled at the thought of the idea of Ryuuzaki being sexually inexperienced. Raito let his hand drop from the back of the man's head to the small of his back., where he ran his fingers in a circular motion. Yet, his hand didn't remain at that level for long. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened to an absurd degree as Raito's hand lowered and groped his ass.

"Ryuuzaki." Raito hissed as he pulled the man onto his lap. Ryuuzaki's eyes locked with the man's beneath him, uncertain of how to act in this newfound position. Raito arched up into the man who now mounted him in the chair. Their arousals brushed through the material of their pants and stimulated a deep moan from the detective. Raito draped one his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him down so that his ragged breaths could dance upon Ryuuzaki's ear. His other arm remained in place on Ryuuzaki's bottom as he used the vantage point to push the man's groin harder into his own. Soon this became an unnecessary maneuver as Ryuuzaki began to drive his hips forward to meet Raito's thrusts.

The growing friction the cloth enduced was invigorating and caused the detective to grind harder and harder into the teen until Raito began to grasp at the clasp to his jeans. As the young man worked at his zipper Ryuuzaki couldn't bring himself to remain completely still so he rocked himself gently back and forth on Raito's thighs. It wasn't long till Raito had manage to successfully remove his jeans and began to rub at the erection that so boldly declared itself between his legs.

"Ryuuzaki." Raito whispered into his ear.

"hmmm."

"My father and the other task force will be back from lunch soon." he stated

"…"

"Do you mind a quickie?" he asked. Ryuuzaki stared at him dumbfounded.

"Raito-kun…I'm not…" he began to object but was interrupted.

"When they get back we can't have any fun. Don't you want me." he taunted as he removed Ryuuzaki's erection from the flap in the front of his boxers. Ryuuzaki wondered what it would feel like to have his arousal encased it Raito's long and knowing fingers and he wondered what it would feel like to feel Raito's heat surrounding him completely. The idea caused his member to pulse in Raito's hand.

"…I…yes…" he breathed.

"Unzip me." growled Raito as his teeth began to gnaw lightly on the side of the older man's ear. Ryuuzaki complied without question and began to mirror the pleasure rousing strokes Raito's hands were delivering.

"mmmm…Ryuu…feels good" he moaned.

Ryuuzaki blushed as he began to thrust into the fist Raito had made around him.

Then suddenly without warning Raito yanked down his boxers and discarded them on the floor. The cold of the room caressed his backside and made him all to aware of his own vulnerability, yet the warmth that was growing between his legs felt like an inferno in contrast.

"You've done this before haven't you?" inquired Raito with devious smile.

Ryuuzaki shook his head and Raito's expression changed to surprise, but he quickly dismissed the expression and put on a feigned look of concern.

"I'll be gentle." he coaxed. Ryuuzaki blushed and placed a kiss on Raito's brow. The teenager looked at him sternly and smiled.

"Raito-kun, has done this before?" squeaked Ryuuzaki. Raito nodded as he inserted a finger inside Ryuuzaki who trembled in respons to the strange feel of the foreign digit.

"Does it hurt?" Raito cooed.

"n-no." he stammered. Raito added a second digit and began a scissoring motion inside of him he felt a twinge of intense pain fill him as Raito added a third finger and contiued to move his digits inside of him.

"ngh...s-stop." he groaned. Raito pulled his fingers out and Ryuuzaki made to move away.

"Ryuu." Raito purred. "hold still."

" No. I should be doing that to you" declared the raven-haired male.

"You want to be seme?" asked Raito. Ryuuzaki nodded

"You don't even know how to be uke." laughed Raito as he trailed kisses onto Ryuuzaki's pale neck and began stroking his arousal.He encircled the the older man's erection with his thumb and his index finger and began to move it quickly back and forth.

Ryuuzaki shut his eyes and threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he neared the edge.

"You like this?" inquired Raito as he teasingly slowed the movement of his fingers.

"Aah! Don't stop Raito." exclaimed Ryuuzaki.

The sound of familiar voices outside the doorway brought the pair back from their elated course of actions.

"Raito-kun, doesn't that sound like Matsuda?" inquired the detective.

"Shit!" exclaimed Raito as he stood up and the detective, which had been comfortably seated on the his lap toppled to the floor with a loud _thud! _

Raito zipped up his pants and calmed his expression before he noticed that the older detective had grabbed his clothes and scurried into his bedroom. Raito stared at the shut door, which Ryuuzaki had disappeared behind and smiled. The worlds leading detective was in all probability in there finishing himself at the moment. The idea gave him a feel of victory over the pallid man.

"Ryuuzaki! Raito! Are you there?" inquired Matsuda's chipper voice.

Raito went to the door and opened it and allowed the task force members inside. His father handed him a bag of food he had brought back from the restaurant. Once everyone was situated his father spoke.

"Where's Ryuuzaki?" he inquired.

"Oh! He's in the restroom." Raito stated truthfully. Raito's gleamed wickedly behind his light brown bangs. After tonight it would be easy to make L slip, to make him pine for him…._To make L beg for pleasure and then …I'll make him die in pain._

_**( I hope that you enjoyed it. I was in a rush last chapter and did not reply to any comments. I apologize. I know Misa was supposed to come in this chapter but so many were opposed to it. So I decided to add a little more Raito and Ryuuzaki before MisaMisa come in and tries to disrupt things!**_

_**Replies for chapter 8 comments**_

_**Enter name here: I hope the update was soon enough. Yes, L should kick Light!!! haha that'd be hilarious. I can imagine he'd be all like "Light your my bitch." and Light would be like "WTF?!?!" and L would Kick him for his vulgarity!**_

_**Derrot: Yes, it would be interesting if Light forgets his plan...hmmm...lets see if he does!!**_

_**Indigochan: Yes! Sleepovers! They should have had them in the actual story!**_

_**Darkmoonlight16: Thanks. Im glad u find my story humerous! Hoped u liked this chap.**_

_**Red-Feathers-Pink-Blossom-I'm glad u liked the chap. HMMM Raito as a vampire! I like that!!!If there are lots of cabbages where u live then thats cool cause I love cabbage! YUM!!I just started to read Harry Potter 7 because Ive been really busy. I did read your story and I liked it. **_

_**Nusku: WOW a whole basket of cookies! I'm gonna gain weight! I'm glad u liked the chap**_

_**Lil' Miss Spookiness: I'm glad u liked the chap and I hope that u had fun in portugal. Thanks for taking out time to read my fanfic**_

_**Replies for chapter 9 comments**_

_**x.chibinija: I know Raito was being SUCH a sissy girl! I'm glad u found it entertaining!**_

_**Derrot: I know I wish L would put moves on me! I'm glad u found Lights girliness humerous!**_

_**Darkmoonlight16: Me don't like Misa either**_

_**Vampiress of the Day: Thanks for all the comments and I don't like Misa either lol**_

_**Nusku: Hope the update was soon enough**_

_**Evil Ball of Fluff: Yes! L is such a perv lol**_

_**Oztan: Hmmm I wonder what will happen next as well!! We will find out soon though!**_

_**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS**_

_**I WOULD LOVE SOME MORE OF THEM**_

_**LOOK FOR CHAPTER 11 SOON!!! )**_


	11. L is Cute

After everyone had cleared up at headquarters. The fake "real Kira" reply tape was submitted to the news station. It had immediately been released and therefore the second Kira had in all likeliness watched. Since then all the task force members had been frantic. Even Raito had felt slightly unnerved by this entire ordeal. If the second Kira messed up, then it could cause trouble for him. Raito had become certain of one thing : he had to find the second Kira before L and the others did.

Lately, L had been more fidgety and Raito was sure that if the pale sleuth didn't desist in the constant chewing of his thumb then the detective would gnaw the flesh off it soon enough. Not that Raito cared whether L hurt himself or not. Also, since that one erotic encounter L had seemed to speak less to him. Raito sensed that he wasn't the only one who had noticed L's new lack of commentary towards him. Yet, none of the other task force members had mentioned it yet. Of course, knowing Matsuda he would in all probability be the first one to blurt out something. Raito thought it was an extraordinary miracle that Matsuda hadn't already tried to say something.

Raito glowered at the raven-haired male. He wondered what the detective was thinking about. He was probably offended by Raito's comment about him "not knowing how to even be _uke_" and was thus contemplating some manner of allegations to place upon him about him being Kira.

"Yagami-kun…?"

Raito heard his name pour from the sleuths lips for the first time in several days. Raito's looked up and his soft brown eyes met with stark black ones. L was sitting in his usual odd manner is a lounge chair across from him.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked.

But before the older male could reply, Watari came across L's laptop saying " We have a reply from the second Kira."

Automatically the word "Kira came across the laptop screen in bold, black lettering.

" I'd like to meet you Kira. I doubt you have the eyes, but I will not harm you." came an eerie voice from the laptop.

Upon hearing this Raito began to panic. What was this moron saying. How could he or she mention the name so carelessly. How could the second Kira be so easily fooled by the video tape they made. If things persisted in this manner then this buffoon will end up revealing the way a "Kira" kills.

"What does he mean "have the eyes?" , we all have eyes!" exclaimed Matsuda.

L didn't seem to notice Matsuda's statement. Raito could tell that the detectives brilliant mind was solely focused upon the video which continued to speak.

" Think of a way for me to meet you without the police encountering us. We will be able to confirm each other by the sight our shinigami." continued the voice from the laptop.

Suddenly L fell from the chair he had been sitting in and with a loud _thud! _the detective hit the ground with a look of utmost terror gleaming in the opalescent eyes.

" Sh-shinigami…am I supposed to except such a thing exists?" L stammered.

"No Way!" exclaimed Matsuda

"Your right there's no way shinigami exist." stated Raito calmly.

The tape was over and Raito stared on mindlessly as the task force continued to discuss the possibly of a "shinigami" or "death god". Such an idea nearly seemed to much for the group to believe and yet no-one wanted to altogether dismiss the possibility.

" It seems that the second Kira is merely acting according to his or her own feelings with out the guidance and intervention of the first Kira." stated L thoughtfully as he drew his thumb to his lips and began to nibble on the appendage. An obscene image suddenly traced Raito's mind as he watched L's slight movements of his mouth on his thumb. Raito let out a sigh and forced the disturbing thought from his mind. Now was most assuredly not the time to consider such hormonal things.

L's eyes suddenly flashed Raito's direction and just as abruptly looked away. Raito smiled and wondered if L had been casting quick-lover glances at him through out the passed few days. Of course, if L had then it would be odd that Raito had noticed beforehand.

" Ryuuzaki, is something on your mind?" Raito inquired.

L smiled as if he had been waiting for such a question. _Surely, his weakness must be his emotions. That's why he tries so hard to camouflage them. _

" Yagami-kun, I was merely wondering if you thought Kira was an emotional person." stated the raven-haired detective.

Raito stared at the man dumbfound. Where did such a question come from? Since L suspected him of being Kira then was he indirectly assessing his feelings? If so then did he wish to know for use of the Kira case or for other more 'sensitive' reasons.

"Well, Yagami-kun, what do you think?" L inquired.

" It depends, Ryuuzaki." Raito began.

"…"

" Do you wish to know of my thoughts on Kira's emotional caliber so far demonstrated or do you merely wish for to her my feelings since you suspect me of being Kira?" Raito retorted.

" Well both would be fine." the detective remarked with a sharp look in his dark eyes.

" As for my feelings, I agree with you. I do not think that either of the Kira's has made contact yet, but rather that is correct or not remains to be seen. I think the 'real' Kira is in all likeliness disturbed by the disturbance this new possibly ally has caused." stated Raito coldly.

" A very good assessment, Yagami-kun. I was thinking the same. Your incredible deductive skills amaze me and make me wonder if you truly are Kira." remarked L.

Raito stared at the detective loathingly. He hated how the man always had to bring up his suspicions of him being Kira. Raito merely wanted to see the detective writhe in the pains of death and defeat. He wanted to see the large, abysmal eyes become soullessly empty. He wanted to see that abnormally soft pale flesh to turn as white and cold as death. He wanted to completely eradicate that smug, knowing smile from those warm, pink lips. _L would lose and Kira would triumph. _

" I think we should now wait and see what happens with Kira and the second Kira. Maybe the first Kira will send in a message or the second Kira could become impatient and reveal more valuable

information." stated L blandly.

" Yes, all we can really do is wait, as far as this matter goes." agreed Raito's father.

" Precisely!" yelled Matsuda.

Meanwhile Mogi and Aizawa looked at each other solemnly and remained silent. It was obvious that the two were very uncomfortable with taking an inactive course in the direction of such and important feature to the Kira case.

"Ah, well its getting late." said Raito's father as he looked at his wristwatch and stood up to stretch his arms. .

" Yes, it is getting rather late. You should all go home and rest." L dismissed.

All the task force members got up and bid L farewell and scurried for the door. All of them, that is, except Raito who didn't move from his spot but stared at L, who sat in a computer chair in front of his laptop and pretended not to notice Ratio's glare.

" Is something wrong son?" Yagami-san asked as he looked concernedly at Raito.

"No, nothing." he replied .

" Well, then lets get going." said his father sternly.

" Ah, father I wish to speak with Ryuuzaki for a while. I'll come home soon." Raito said.

" Fine. Good-night, Ryuuzaki. I'll see you when you get home, Raito." his father sighed as he moved to walked out the door.

" Good-night, Yagami-san" replied L as Raito's father closed the door and left the two alone.

L refused to look up from his laptop and merely continued to type as Raito continued to stare at him.

Raito slowly moved closer to the detective and once he drew close he placed his hand upon L's shoulder. The raven-haired man, jerked slightly from the sudden contact but did not stop his task at the computer.

" Ryuuzaki?"

" Yes, Raito?" L responded. Raito suddenly tightened his grasp upon the older man's shoulder and spun him around to face him. The pale man looked at him blushingly with his eyes widened. Raito smiled and leaned his face in towards L's ear.

" What did you really want to know about my feelings tonight?" he whispered.

L stared at him blankly, as if he had forgotten or was completely unaware of what Ratio was speaking about. The act infuriated Raito, but he held back his anger and instead vented it by teasing the detectives earlobe. He breathed heavily upon L's ear and then began to lick the outer shell. The dark-haired man began to squirm uncomfortably and Raito smiled.

" You want more?" Raito purred.

L looked at him, the detective's face held a pink blush, but his eyes shimmered with a sea of emotion and none of which Raito could identify. For a moment, Raito thought he would drown in the man's stare, but then the moment passed and L composed himself. All signs of the blush and any emotions vanished.

" Why?" the detective asked as he brought his thumb to his mouth. Raito eyed the appendage. He truly wanted to ignore the question. Did he really have to explain? He wanted to tease the man, to turn him on, to lead him on. Why he wanted to do it was because he was Kira, but the reason he would make sure L believed was because he liked him, needed him, wanted him, and maybe even loved him.

" I-I…" Raito stammered intentionally making it seem that he was waging a war with his emotions. The detective's avid attention.

Raito gulped and eyed L's thumb which so tenderly was placed upon his lips. A very vivid and naughty image once again traced his mind and at that moment Raito wondered just what L could do with that mouth. Raito began to sweat from a wave of heat that filled him mind and then thoughtlessly said. " I-I…I wish my cock was your thumb."

Raito covered his own mouth in shock of the perversion he had just uttered. L's eyes widened to an incredible degree, his mouth dropped wide open and he looked at Raito for the first time with a completely lost expression.

His stomach tied itself in a thousands knots, he had said something totally irrevocable. Something provocative he couldn't take back , even though it might scare the detective away from him.

" I- I what I meant to say was that I, that I…I" yet somehow Raito was completely at a loss for words. He Didn't know what to say to excuse the words he had just said. He hadn't meant to say them, they just slipped out. Thus, since words eluded him decided upon a course of action. He leaned forward and pushed L's thumb aside. Then he sealed a claiming kiss upon the dark-haired man's lips. Surprisingly, L reacted immediately by moving his lips against Raito and slightly opening his mouth allowing him entrance. Raito gladly accepted and slipped his tongue inside. L's arms enveloped him and pulled Raito down into a passionate kiss. Soon the weight of Raito leaning into the seated detective caused the chair to flip backwards and the two ended up on the floor in mess of searching limbs.

Raito moved so that he was completely on top of L and the detective arched his back moving his groin closer to Raito's

"Mmmm…Ryuuzaki." Raito groaned as he drove his hips downward to meet with L's and continued to grind his arousal against L's.

" Aah! Raito-kun, are you going to sleep with me tonight or tease me?" L moaned.

" Tease you." Raito whispered as he kissed L lightly and then pulled away. Raito stood up and smiled at the blushing detective sprawled on the floor just waiting to be taken.

" Ryuu, I saw the coy looks you gave me today. Don't fall to hard for me, okay." Raito sneered.

" How could I ever fall for Kira." the detective shot back defensively as he stood up.

" Either way your obviously hard." Raito pointed out.

" So are you." L stated annoyed as he eyed Raito's crotch area. Raito blushed at his own error.

" Goodnight, Ryuuzaki" Raito half-hissed as he turned away from the man and headed for the door.

" It up to 10 percent now." L mumbled just loud enough for Raito to hear and with that Raito exited and slammed the door behind himself.

As Raito departed from the entire building Matsuda approached him.

" Your dad asked me to wait and walk home with you to make sure you made it back safe." he said.

" I see." stated Raito.

Matsuda smiled brightly and then said " But I only agreed so I could see your cute sister."

Raito smiled , knowingly at him in an attempt to hide how offensively he had taken that.

Thus, an awkward silence consumed the two ant they walked nearly all the way to Raito's house without a single word. It wasn't until they two were practically at Raito's doorstep that Matsuda finally spoke up.

" Umm, Raito do you like Ryuuzaki?" he asked curiously.

" For someone who is constantly accusing me of being Kira, he's alright." Raito stated and then laughed wryly. Matsuda also laughed, but it was a odd uncomfortable laugh.

" Well, that's good because I think he's cute." Matsuda stated. Raito paused in his laughter and stared at the man speechlessly.

" I know that sounds odd, Raito, but he just…he's so smart and he's so cute and eccentric and I really admire him." Matsuda remarked bashfully.

" Matsuda are you gay?!" Raito questioned.

" N-no, its just Ryuuzaki is different from normal and I-I thought that y-you might like him too. Of course, I'm very glad you don't or we would be love-rivals." He babbled on hastily while Raito glared at him solemnly.

" I do not like Ryuuzaki, that would be weird. I suggest you also get over whatever strange infatuation you might have, I mean what do you think my father and Ryuuzaki would say. I mean, they might even dismiss you from the Task Force." Raito coaxed.

" I-I…know, but please don't tell anyone, Raito." Matsuda stammered worriedly." I just felt that if you liked Ryuuzaki, then I'd lose him ."

" I'm flattered, but he's not yours." Raito argued.

" I know, its just confusing the way I feel." Matsuda remarked.

" Well, you better be careful about it and move on fast or it could cause you trouble." Raito replied

" I know. Goodnight, Yagami-kun!" Matsuda said as he turned and waved goodbye.

" Goodnight!" Raito bid as he opened the front door to his house and stepped inside. Once inside he leaned against the door and bashed his head against it. "…Matsuda you idiot." he mumbled. There was no way that Matsuda would steal L from him. There was no way that Matsuda's amiable personality and idiotic demeanor could rival with him. Raito knew he had the upper-hand, he had already become rather intimate with L , and he far superior to Matsuda in both looks and intelligence. Yet, the idea of Matsuda wooing L greatly bother him. L was his, not that he wanted him. L would fall for him, not that he would fall for L. L would most definitely yearn for him with all of his body and Raito would gladly sleep with him to get his name. Raito would destroy L. He would betray his heart, mislead his trust, use his body, and then extinguish his soul. L would NEVER EVER belong to anyone but him..

**AN///**

**I greatly thank you for reading this chapter. I know its been like 5 months since I updated. I'm sorry!!!!!!**

**But I hope you like it very much and I hope that some of my old readers are still reading. **

**Well I know you might think its odd that I added a love triangle involving Matsuda but the idea just sort of tickled my fancy. I can so see Matsuda having a one sided crush on L. Wheee!!**

**Hmmm well Raito sounded really jealous at the end. I wonder if he truly doesn't like Ryuuzaki. Hmmm**

**Anyways please leave me a review and I'd greatly appreciate it. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING **


	12. Raito's Kisses are the Best

Raito Yagami was many things. He was the model son, a well-mannered student, a ladies man, a genius, and an incredibly talented liar. His lies fooled both everyone and anyone. No-one saw passed his numerous facades. They believed in the intelligent and innocent face that their misguided eyes perceived. No, there was one thing that RaitoYagami truly was, something so despicable…Raito Yagami was a merciless killer.

Even though everyone else was fooled by Raito's pleasant , teen heartthrob and genius act , L wasn't. He knew Raito for what he actually was, a heartless murderer, who held not even an iota of remorse for the mass amounts of lives he had stolen. Sure, each victim might have all had charges against them, but it didn't mean that such allegations were automatically true. If it had happened once, it had happened a billion times, there were people falsely accused of crimes. Crimes which they hadn't commented. Crimes that Raito Yagami, Kira, had killed them for. Still, somehow Light saw his course of actions as some manner of deranged justice. Yet, L knew true justice and it wasn't anything like the fallible world that Raito had in his idealistic mind. L knew Raito was Kira, but with a lack of evidence and proof he could not have the youth arrested. Yet, he knew one day justice would prevail and Kira would pay for his abominations.

Of course, while L had waited for such a _dreamy _day to come, several months had passed by and he was no closer to proving Raito was Kira. In fact, L was even further from such an accomplishment than he had been since he first suspected the handsome 18 year old male. Over the course of these idly passed months many drastic occurrences had taken place. A second Kira had appeared and about that time Light had found himself yet another girlfriend. As if, the two dozen or so Raito already had wasn't enough. Now he had a relationship with a young and upcoming actress and singer named Amane Misa. The girl had overly dyed blonde hair and constantly dressed in Lolita outfits. She was also unbelievably clingy to Raito…unbearably clingy. L sometimes wondered how Raito could actually stand it, if even he, L, who wasn't dating her couldn't stand her.

After all, she just wasn't Raito's type. Raito was the kind of male who looked down upon those inferior to him and didn't much like his superiors either. Raito needed someone at his level, an equal, and that was something the youth would never find in any of his unintelligible female lackeys. Since, L didn't much like this new MisaMisa star, orbiting so brightly about Raito's solar system, the raven-haired detective was ecstatic when tangible evidence was procured against her as the second Kira. Yet, what made L more immensely pleased was that because Raito had recently acquired a relationship with the now convicted second Kira, he had inadvertently brought himself under further reasonable suspicions of being Kira.

L, in all of his dark-haired, panda-eyed, pale-flesh wonderment sat in a red lounge chair munching on a swirl colored lollipop that was 10 times the size of his pallid, rosebud lips. The detective's tongue ravaged the multi-colored surface of the treat and all the other task force members stared intently at them. Most were unnerved by the oddity of such a sight, but Matsuda who watched L unblinkingly was mesmerized. Soon the others busied their minds with endless chatter about the young woman named MisaMisa.

" Is she really Raito's girlfriend?" Aizawa blurted. L looked at him callously and Yagami-san sighed.

" It would seem so, the two spoke quite intimately with each other in front of me just minutes before we apprehended her." asserted L as he paused from his oral ministrations on the lollipop. Matsuda sighed and drew closer to L. The detective eyed Matsuda warily, feeling uncomfortable with the others suddenly close proximity. Matsuda smiled and pulled out a napkin from the pocket of his dress suit's jacket.

" Ryuuzaki, you have a bit of drool." Matsuda leaned in and whispered. His heart thrummed heavily as the breath from one of L exhalations caressed his cheek.

" Thank you, Matsuda." L smiled as he took the cloth from Matsuda's hand and wiped it across his mouth. Matsuda blushed and abruptly distanced himself from the other male.

" If Misa is Raito's girlfriend then why didn't they go on more outings together?" inquired Mogi.

" Well, Raito has been kept rather busy with school, his studies and the Kira case. Also, Misa had her own celebrity business to handle." L inputted blandly. " Also, Raito has plenty more girlfriends besides Misa to tend to." added L stormily.

" Are you upset that women don't flock to you like Raito?" asked Matsuda thoughtlessly.

L shook his head. " N-no, whether I am found attractive or not doesn't much matter to me. I care only for justice." L responded.

" Oh!" remarked Matsuda as ah began to glare stormily at his feet. L eyed Matsuda's shoes, they were black and partially made of leather. _No wonder he's looking at them so harshly…they must be uncomfortable…_

" But how long have they been dating?" asked Aizawa.

L's onyx eyes settled upon the man rather intently and Aizawa felt that L's eyes were practically burning a hole in him. Had he said something wrong? He was merely curious and with the circumstances it was an understandable question. After all, Yagami-san didn't even seem as bothered as much as L by the question. Of course, L never did really express himself so it was quite possible that the sleuth was merely deeply contemplating his answer to the question.

" Interesting…" mumbled L and Yagami-san looked at him expectantly. So when the detective didn't make a move to enlighten the rest of the as to what was so '_Interesting' _exactly. The former police chief asked.

" What's so interesting Ryuuzaki?"

" How long Misa and Raito have been in a relationship." L mumbled.

" Well, how long have they?" asked Matsuda sounding a bit excited for some reason unknown to L.

" I'm not quite sure." L resounded as he glanced in the direction of the imprisoned girl. Her eyes were blindfolded and both her arms and legs were tethered to a metal barricade that assisted her in standing and also prevented her from moving. All that was between the Task Force and the Second Kira suspect was a wall made of a two-way mirror. It was through this wall that the team had been observing the girl.

L pushed a red button, which made a clicking noise and then his altered voice buzzed across the intercom.

" Amane Misa, how long have you been Yagami, Raito's girlfriend?" he asked.

" Stalker-san are you jealous? MisaMisa loves Raito-kun. He's so smart and handsome. Misa wants to see Raito-kun" she replied happily.

" Misa, I didn't ask about your feelings for Yagami, Raito. I merely asked how long have you two been together." L inquired as he became rather annoyed by the stupidity of the blonde.

Misa gasped. " Misa has not yet 'been with' Raito-kun. Our relationship hasn't surpassed kissing yet." she insisted. L glowered at the girl. She was truly ignorant. Yet, for some reason her words comforted him. He was glad to hear that he had in all likeliness gone marginally farther with Raito-kun than she had.

" Misa, that's not what I mean't." L grumbled.

" Oh! I'm sorry, stalker-san, but MisaMisa wishes Raito-kun would kiss her again. Raito's kisses are the best!" she exclaimed excitedly.

L heard Yagami-san cough uncomfortably from behind him. L stopped pressing on the button. The intercom clicked off and L desisted in further questioning the enamored woman. It had proven to be a serious waste of his time. Of course, L did have to somewhat agree with her on that last point. Raito really was a breathtaking kisser, but L had never kissed anyone else to know if Raito was, in fact, the best.

L recollected the sensation of the brown-haired youth's smooth, velvet lips pressed passionately against his own. The warm trickle of Raito's breath on his neck and the even warmer heat of Raito's groin pressed demandingly against his own. The way Raito rocked his hips into L's in a steady motion that caused him to become aroused at nearly the speed of light. The titillating feeling of Raito's fingers roving wantonly across his body and touching him in places no-one had ever dared to touch him before. Whenever Yagami Raito touched L it consumed him, set him ablaze in an unimaginable manner. Ratio seemed to impassion him with both an intense longing and a deep seeded loathing that L could never have dreamed of. Yet, Raito's kisses and the way Raito's mouth had claimed his own during such occasions had truly been the epitome of desire. Raito's tongue was so demanding and yet so pleading! Oh, yes! Yagami Raito truly was a divine kisser.

Abruptly, as if the Kira suspect could read L's mind, Raito Yagami came crashing through the door and into the room . All of the Task Force, except L, looked at Raito completely stunned by his actions. Yet, L held an unfazed look upon his solemn face.

" Ryuuzaki, you might be right." Raito murmered.

" Hmmm ?" hummed the sleuth inquiringly.

" I Might be Kira." Ratio announced.

Yagami'san's mouth dropped wide open and he stumbled toward Raito.

" That's impossible! What are you saying, Raito?" the police chief yelled as he put his hands upon his sons shoulders and shook him.

" Actually, Yagami-san it _is_ quite possible." cooed L. The police chief glared stormily at L. He really didn't have time for L's assumptions or calculations. His son was saying he might actually be the horrible murderer named Kira. He just knew that couldn't be. Not Raito, not his son…his perfect son. All he wanted was edifying proof that his son was not a killer.

" Have you gone insane? Whats wrong with you?" Yagami-san inquired as he continued to shake his son. Yet, Raito remained silent and stared at his feet.

" …"

" Dammit! Answer me Raito!" Raito's father demanded.

L stared at Raito in disbelief. Even he was mystified as to what the teenage male was doing. He had no to prove his assumption that Raito was Kira. Yet, Raito now stood before him professing that he was Kira. Why the sudden change? L, knew something was not right, no, something was dreadfully wrong with the way Raito was acting. His confession was actually un-Kira-like, but still L felt certain Raito was Kira. There was most definitely no _'might' _about this.

" Dad, Ryuuzaki is L and that means he is the most noteworthy detective worldwide…" Raito began.

L's charcoal eyes fixed murkily upon him and Raito felt his heart falter for a moment. Why his heart had trembled in such a manner he couldn't comprehend. He was Kira, so it assuredly wasn't the first wave of a heart attack.

" Yagami-kun, can desist with the flattery, we all know I am L." the detective interrupted blankly.

" Therefore, if L decides I am Kira then it is not an unfounded assumption and must be true. I've been thinking that I could be Kira. Maybe, I am Kira but I'm not aware of it." Raito stated.

" Well if Raito insists that he is Kira. I can not willingly allow him to leave my sight until it is proven he is not Kira. Yagami-kun I'm going to have to restrain you and put you in an observation cell." L announced.

" Its fine. At least now we can find out if I really am Kira or not. I won't feel right working with all of you while I am burdened with my own self-disbelief." Raito responded and then let out a heavy sigh.

" L, are you sure this is necessary?" Yagami-san asked.

" Yes, Raito now claims to be Kira and is obviously mentally unstable at the moment. With him in this current state it wouldn't matter if he is Kira or not because he could act irrationally and become a hazard to himself as well as others. " stated L.

It wasn't long after that, that Raito was blindfold , handcuffed, and then led into a small prison cell. His blindfold was removed and he was left alone . He stared anxiously about the bleak, cement walls. It was in this room that L would be consistently watching him with those charcoal black eyes of his. In this room he would endless evaluated for Kira like tendencies. L would wait to see if criminals continued to die during Raito's confinement. If they did he would have to admit Raito wasn't Kira, but if they killings stopped then Raito would be charged with Kira and receive the death penalty.

Now all that was left for Raito to was wait. He had to wait for the right moment to disown the death note and then L would be forced to admit he was not Kira. Yet, he was Kira and Kira was now even closer to winning. Nothing would stop, not even L. The man could look at him as much as he wanted with those heavily lidded, panda eyes, but Kira would still win.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN///**

**Well I am glad to see that people are still reading my story. Some even left some comments on the last chapter and I was like "WOW" …so I was constantly checking to see if I had gotten new comments. LOL ….I'm quite addicted so feel free to leave comments because I absolutely love them. **

**Anyways, as you can see Matsuda was doing a little flirting with L in this chapter. ( smiles)**

**Ah! But I am also very happy to announce that the time of LXRaito chain is drawing incredibly close so I am excited to get to that. **

**Thank you for Reading! Please leave a review**

**I shall now reply to my reviews I have received on both Chapter 10 and 11. Some are a little over 2 months old, but I will reply nonetheless**

**Myinukoi: ****Thank you very much for the comment. I'm terribly sorry you had to wait 3 months for chapter 11 to come out. That truly is a long time to wait.**

**Tara-chan03: ****I'm grateful that you read my story and liked it. Thank you for the compliment on my writing skills and also thank you for making my story part of you " Yaoi of the month" thing you have going on with your friends at school. Last year when I was in the 10****th**** grade I looked at lots of death note yaoi photos in a my computer class everyday and thankfully the teacher never noticed or I would have been in serious trouble, but I absolute love yaoi lol and RaitoXL is my favorite couple so it was totally worth it. **

**Pen-name-Kitsune-chan: ****Thank you! I hope the update was soon enough. If not I am sorry it took so long. **

**AlchemicReaction: ****Thank you! We will just have to wait and see if it's a happy ending and regarding Raito's words…well actions speak louder than words and trust me there will be a lot of action. **

**Saumuri girl 7653: **** Thank you for the comment and its quite alright you didn't comment on the other chapters. I am merely glad you left me a comment at all. Thank you so much!!**

**Nusku: ****AW! I'm glad you like my " Matsuda crush on L" idea. Oh and thank you for the cake. I will be sure to share it with L and beat Raito up if even tries to take a bite. **

**MinaVamp: ****Thank you. I'm glad you think L and Raito are IC, I was really aiming for as close to in character as possible. **

**Enter Name Here: ****Thank you, I'm so excited about that new Matsuda idea and Im glad that you like it! I know, I know. It probably will get pretty crazy ;p**

**Lolita Rin: ****Thank you So much! I am a very meticulous person when it comes to my vocabulary. I know this might sound insane but I have a very large Webster's dictionary and I do mean LARGE and I have read it three times, already. Words mean a lot too me. AW thank you so much, I really do plan to become an actual author, my dream is to out do JK Rowling and make an even better series than Harry Potter ( Pretty insane of me, hunh? lol) So , My user name is actually the name of the series I have been working on for nearly four years and it's the story I plan to publish and make me a world renowned author. So if you truly do wish to find my stories( if some publishing company actually likes my work) then please remember my user name. I also have noticed the matter of Raito and L's clothes magical appearance and disappearances in fan fiction and doji while they wear the chain. Its mildly funny. Oh and I know what you mean about Misa, but trust me she will not hinder neither L nor Raito's sexual expeditions. **

**AmoChan8878: **** Oh! Welcome new reader, I am glad you like my writing. Thank you for the compliment. Ah, yes I know I am being a tease, but don't worry L will definitely experience this incredible thing called " Sex with Raito" ;)**

**Kiithae: ****Thank you very much for reading and I'm very happy you love my story. I'm also very glad you approve of the Matsuda triangle. I wonder what that crazy Matsuda is going to do, or not do? Hmm! Raito better step up! I hope the update was soon enough**

**Oztan: ****Aw! Thank you. I hope Matsuda makes Raito really jealous also. I wonder what would happen. Hmmm…well lets wait and see how things unravel ;)**


	13. Please

The hour was unfathomably late and most people were tucked warmly inside their beds. Yet, there was one man whose restless mind fully hindered him from even daydreaming of sleep. His wide black onyx eyes stared at the TV monitor, which portrayed the scene of the handsome, auburn-haired youth who was now incarcerated under L's surveillance. Countless hours ticked slowly by each day as L watched anxiously hoping Raito would reveal crucial information to the Kira-case. Yet, Raito had neither said anything nor moved much from his seat on the small mattress , that had been discarded on his prison cell's floor.

Almost twos week had slipped clumsily passed and yet nothing had occurred to clear Yagami, Raito or Amane, Misa of their charges. None of the new released names of criminals seemed to reach Kira's ears. The only criminals who were dieing were those whose names had been known before Raito's confinement. Yes, it was becoming more evident to everyone and not just L that Raito was Kira. Yet, all the other task force members were solely focused on their hopes that something would conspire to prove Raito's innocence. L doubted anything of the sort would happen. Nonetheless, such an occurrence was possible, but L figured that if such a thing happened then it was merely part of Raito's master plan.

L sat alone in a room lit only by the glow of the TV monitors. One showed Raito and one revealed Misa. As L stared at the screen he noticed that Misa was fast asleep. Her chest dropping and rising at a slow and constant pace. Meanwhile, Raito was still sitting on the side of his mattress. To L's surprise Raito's voice spilled across the speaker.

" Ryuuzaki, your still watching me aren't you?" asked Raito bitterly.

" Yes, Yagami-kun, what would be the point in confining you to observe for Kira characteristics and such if I didn't constantly watch you?" inquired L.

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito began.

" Yes, Yagami-kun, what is it?" L asked.

" Can I see you? Raito asked urgently. L stared at the auburn haired youth curiously.

" Why, Yagami-kun?"

" Ryuuzaki, I need to see you." rung Raito's voice, which held a hint of desperation.

Countless questions filled L's mind. Was Raito about to break? Was he going to confess to being Kira? Had Raito gained the ability to kill upon sight? L shook his head and bludgeoned such infecting ideas.

There was no way Raito would lose his control so quickly and thus it would take more time to get a confession. Also, it was highly unlikely that Raito had somehow gained the power to kill with the 'eyes'.

" Yagami-kun, I'm afraid it would be improper under the circumstances to visit you." resounded L.

" Please…" mumbled Raito. L stared at the screen his eyes widened several degrees more than normal. Had Raito just used the word 'please' as if he was lowering himself to beg something of L. Such a prospect was unprecedented . Kira did not request, no, Kira commanded. Why was Raito practically pleading with him. Yet, somehow that one word had triggered a response inside L. He wanted to see Raito and find out what was so important to the youth.

" Fine, Yagami-kun." sighed L as he pushed a button that made his voice spill across the intercom.

Raito remained silent and L knew the teen was waiting . Yet, L was unaware of both what the Kira suspect was waiting for and what he planning. The detective trudged slowly along and headed for

Raito's prison cell.

L entered the small cell with his bare feet shuffling of the ground. The teenager looked up and cast a brilliant smile at the detective and caused a nameless feeling to kindle in the pit of L's stomach. Yet, whatever the strange feeling was it did not convince the raven-haired male to return the friendly smile.

" What is it, Kira." L inquired coldly

Raito winced as if the accusation had actually caused him physical pain and L took note of the reaction.

" I-I" stammered Raito.

" Yes, Kira?"

L stared on in wonderment as tears gleamed in the corners of the tormented boy's eyes. The dark haired detective felt a momentary twinge of guilt, but abruptly banished the notion as he reminded himself that Kira did not deserve sympathy.

" Ryuuzaki, I don't know who I am anymore or possibly who I may have become. Yet, there is one thing I am certain of." declared Ratio over-emotionally. L looked at him callously.

" Which is what, Kira?"

" Ryuuzaki, I wish to say this to you alone." Raito stated.

" It is late everyone else is gone and Watari is sleeping." L replied blandly.

" Ryuuzaki, you have this room under electronical surveillance, correct?" Raito asked.

" Indeed, I do." L answered as he arched an eyebrow .

" Ryuuzaki, I would truly appreciate it if you cut off the footage to this room, because what I want to say is only for you." murmured Raito with a sudden blush. L watched the youth suspiciously. Was Raito really going to confess to being Kira or was this an attempt to kill him. What really were Raito's intentions?

" That is completely improbable…" L began but changed his mind mid-sentence. " All right, Yagami-kun."

L hated himself for agreeing to this, but soon found that he had turned off all surveillance to Raito's room and was now hastily returning. L blamed himself for his urges of wanting to know everything. He hoped that Raito was about to give revealing information.

As L made his way into Raito's cell the youth just stared at him intensely. The boys eyes seemed so innocent and untainted. Yet, they were different now. Different from the way they had been throughout the time L had known him. Raito's eyes had always held a sharp, knowing look to them, but such a look had disappeared a week before when Raito had muttered something about "discarding his pride". It had been a strange happening but L wasn't quite sure why.

" Ryuuzaki, please come closer." Raito mumbled and L hesitantly complied. The youth was sitting on his bum with his hands cuffed behind his back and L moved to tower over him.

" Can I borrow your shirt?" Raito asked. L looked at the youth blankly. The request was completely illogical since Raito already had a shirt and was in fact already wearing it. Yet, Ryuuzaki agreed to the senseless request and removed his top. He draped his shirt across Raito's lap and smiled. Raito shivered as he noticed how close L was to him.

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito called

" Yes, Yagami-kun?" L inquired. Dark eyes locked with far lighter ones.

" I admire, you, L" Raito began " and I missed Ryuuzaki." Raito trembled as he said such things.

L stared at the youth feeling dumbstruck by such an unexpected statement. The words sounded to emotional to be true and yet as he looked at Raito he wanted nothing more for such words to be true. Yet, with Raito's talented acting it could merely be another one of the youth's dubious lies.

" Yagami-kun, I…" L began but he was cut off as Raito's next action solicited a shocked gasp to fall from his pale pink lips. Raito had shifted to his knees for support and leaned forward to grab Ryuuzaki's zipper with his teeth. L remained immobile in disbelief as the teen pulled the zipper downward to unfasten his pants. Raito succeeded in the complete removal of the older male's pants by tugging at the loose-fitting denim with his teeth. As L's pants slipped to the floor Raito stared hungrily at the sight of Ryuuzaki in a pair of plain cotton boxers and a budding erection. Raito dipped his head forward and began lapping at the thinly covered bulge. L could feel Raito's heated breath and wet saliva through the thin material of his boxers. It wasn't long before L's arousal was full-fledged and impossible for Raito not to marvel at the size. Raito paused in his incessant tongue-play to admire L's engorged member which he had managed to coax out through the opening in L's boxers. The teen heard the man above him sigh

" Raito-kun, must know that there is currently no out-going feeds but the actions in this cell are still being recorded for later playback. " L mumbled as he glared down at Ratio with slightly hazy eyes.

Raito ignored the detectives snide comment and went back to his oral administrations, but this time his performance wasn't hindered by clothing. L knew he should stop the boy and that there were charges that could be filled against him by Yagami-san if the man saw what was going on. That was if the police chief didn't slaughter him or both of them for the defilement of his 'perfect' son. Yet, even without the worry of legal complications it was highly immoral to allow his only Kira-suspect to sexually gratify him. Of course, L couldn't deny that he wanted this. He knew he wanted it and Raito knew. His flaming erection was physical evidence of just how badly L wanted the possible murderer.

L gathered all of his strength to fume out some manner of objection and yet as he opened his mouth only one word willed itself to escape.

" Raito-kun."

The boy looked up at him with cool brown eyes and smiled.

" Just Raito."

In the mere second that followed Raito enclosed his mouth around the tip of L's cock. The heat of Raito's moist cavern as it encased itself around him caused an unsolicited moan to spill from L's lips. As Raito's tongue flitted across his slit L bit his lips to stifle another loud moan. Raito could feel the detective's body trembling in pleasure and the restraint of pleasure. The pulsing cock in his mouth encouraged him to go further and so Raito began moving his mouth back and forth on the sleuth's cock as well as caressing the underside with his tongue. In the wake of Ratio's oral advances L felt his intelligence slipping into delirium. He tried to fight it but the blissful feeling of Raito sucking on him was too much. Raito constantly moved his mouth up and down L's length, but the youth never endeavored to take in L's entire length. The feeling was maddening and he wanted to lose himself in the teens mouth. L felt the warmth intensifying in his midsection and he was almost certain that he was going to melt away within that flaming hot cavern.

L buried his hands in Raito's golden brown locks and let out a loud groan as the youth began to hum. The vibrations were driving him wild and he wanted more. More of Raito's mouth and more of his incredible actions. As L moved his hands to the back of the youth's head he pushed the boy's face forward and thrust into his orifice. The younger male let out a small whimper, which flitted across L's length and barely escaped the teen's fully occupied mouth. L thrust even deeper into Raito's mouth and this time the youth nearly gagged. The tightening in Raito's throat as he almost gagged brought L close to the edge. The sensation, though it was new, was even better than devouring tons of delicious sweets. As L neared his peek, he held Raito's head firmly and began to vigorously thrust into the boys mouth. Tears welled in Raito's eyes as he fought off his gag reflexes, which had been triggered by the older man's constant movements. L sighed heavily knowing that it must be difficult for Raito but one must always finish what they start.

" Aah! Raito" L moaned. Raito's eyes widened in terror as he realized what was quite literally coming. L spilled a hefty amount of his seed into Raito's mouth. The hot, salty mess drizzled towards the back of Raito's throat and the youth forced himself to swallow. The salty tang was far too bitter. Raito had expected it to be overly sweet since it was coming from L. Nonetheless, Raito lifted his face to gaze fervently at the man he had just sexually gratified. L's onyx eyes were still hazed over with the delusions of pleasure and his messy black locks were even messier that normal. Beads of sweat had gathered about L's neck and a sheen of sweat was visible on the detectives pale face and slightly sculpted chest.

The detective pulled up his pants and snatched his shirt from the floor. He slipped it over his head and made to leave but stopped when Raito called out to him.

" Ryuuzaki."

The detective turned to face his suspect with an indifferent look upon his face.

" Raito-kun, you've had enough fun haven't you?" he questioned pointedly.

The youth looked at the older man with a bit of hurt twinkling in his soft brown eyes. He hadn't expected the detective to be so cold to him after such an intimate sexual act. L's dark eyes were shadowed by his ebony locks as they spotted the bulge in the crotch of Raito's jeans.

" I will not return the favor, Raito-kun." the detective stated with finality and once again the raven-haired male made to leave and again Raito called to him. L sighed as he took a seat beside the younger male.

" Yes?" he asked as he took note of the worry in Raito's eyes, but the emotion was otherwise well hidden.

" I want to touch you, Ryuuzaki." Raito stated with a bright red blush as he avoided locking eyes with the older man.

" P-Pardon?" asked L taken aback by the announcement.

" Please, remove the handcuffs so I can touch you. If I do anything Kira-like then knock me out, but please let me feel you, Ryuuzaki." Raito pleaded.

The bold request sent tremors of fear down the detectives spine as he wondered if this had merely been some elaborate escape plot. L found it hard for Kira, with all of his excessive pride, to submit to fellatio to escpae. Yet, there was really no sensible reason for Raito orally stimulate him. Nonethelss, Raito had used that one word. _'Please' _and that had done it. Something moved inside the raven-haired male when he heard Raito utter that one word.

" Fine." L mumbled stormily as he extracted a key from his back pocket and released Raito's hands from the handcuffs. To L's shock, Raito remained true to his word. All it seemed the youth wanted to do was rove his hands all over the older male's body. Raito's hands were tracing and groping L in a wild, needy flurry. Abruptly , Raito paused in his careless caresses and wrapped his arms about L's waist. As the youth tightened the loving embrace and L returned the hug cautiously draping his hands over Raito's shoulders. Such an action had unexpectedly brought the two's faces together and Raito eyed his mouth wantonly.

" R-Ryuuzaki." Raito sighed as his warm breath rushed across L's cheek.

" Hmm?"

Raito slowly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon the other's pale lips. L's heart fluttered and he could almost hear it pounding in his chest. He was positive that Raito could both hear and feel the stressed organ. Yet, the detective was uncertain as to why he was reacting so strongly. It wasn't as if Raito had never kissed him before. To the contrary it would be an understatement to claim that Raito had kissed him several times. Still, this kiss was unsettlingly different from the other kisses. Raito had never kissed him in such an innocently tender before. All the other kisses had been consumingly passionate, perhaps to passionate for belief.

L felt himself pull the younger male closer to him and Raito broke the kiss to rest his chin comfortably upon L's shoulder. Raito turned his mouth to gently press it against L's ear.

" Ryuuzaki, don't hate me anymore. I'm not Kira." stated Raito tremulously.

" I never hated Yagami-kun. It's Kira whom I truly despise." L remarked thoughtfully.

Raito's hold on him tightened even more as he opened his mouth to speak.

" I want more than almost anything for you to believe I'm innocent." Raito whispered

" 'almost anything'?" L inquired. " What does Raito want more?" L asked as he arched an eyebrow and noticed the hard-on that was so blatantly declaring itself from within Raito's pants.

" Does Raito want me to …" L began but acted out the last part of his sentence by groping Raito's erection. Raito's breath hitched and a red hue appeared on the boy's handsome face. L had already began to contemplate numerous steamy sexual scenarios before Raito's words cut off his risqué contemplations.

" N-No, R-Ryuuzaki, that's not what I want more. Though, I really do want that a lot!" Raito exclaimed as he nuzzled his face into the detective's neck.

" I'm not a mind reader." L chuckled and Raito smiled at the unfamiliar sound.

" I want you to want me to not be Kira." Raito mumbled. L remained quiet for a moment and his breathing became more shallow.

" Ryuuzaki?"

The detective pulled away from Raito and turned his back to him.

" I never wanted you to be Kira, its just you're the only likely suspect." and with this L replaced the handcuffs and left Raito alone.

As L went back into the room where he had previously been watching Raito and Misa . He put the video feeds back on to Raito's room and noticed that the teen had situated himself in a corner where his face would be hidden from the camera. Yet, L could tell by the jerky movements of Raito's breathing that the boy was sobbing hysterically.

L sighed. _Raito is different, his personality no longer fits any characteristics of Kira. …his mentality …remains the same, though. _

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. ( smiles wickedly). Oh trust me I know Raito is a tad on the OOC side but its merely because he has lost his recollection and ownership of the Death Note.

Well I got more lovely reviews that excited me. Of course, I'm a glutton and I want more. So PLEASE leave me a review and express your thoughts and or feelings. I'll be more than glad to reply if you do.

Here are my Replies to the latest Reviews:

**Nusku: **** Yes Raito definitely deserves to be made jealous by Matsuda. AW Yay Ice cream!! Oh yes, a water-balloon fight with Kira, but unfortunately for Kira he will lose. Thanks for the review. **

**Oztan: ****Yes I too like to see Raito made Jealous. Its funny!! Thanks for the Review. **

**Gigi1o1:**** Oh, if Matsuda stole a kiss from L then Raito had better do something. Maybe that or something like that will indeed happen ( winks) . Ah, the question of who will be uke! That I can not reveal, but answers come in due time. Thank you for the Review**

**NaroRau: ****Thank you for both of your comments!! LOL Matsuda is so Gay for L!! Yes L is so much cuter than Matsuda, but I do agree that Matsuda is cute! Yes, Light should become a real man for L! AW, don't have a heart attack from the excitement or Light might be proven to be Kira and L and Light won't be able to get their groove on . Hang in there I hope the excitement wont be to much. Indeed L fantasizing at work, that terrible the detective needs to concentrate more darn Misa. **

**Empress-Dragon: **** Thanks for the review. Hope the update was soon enough!**

**Kiithae: ****Thanks for the review! Oh my when I read your review I was worried you could read my mind. Indeed naughty things must happen to the confined Light when the other Task Force members are gone. ( smiles)**

**EmpyrealFantasy:**** Thank you for your numerous reviews. You actually got me to 100 and for that I am grateful. If I had a favorite reader section you would be on it….hmm maybe I should make one. I'm sorry for my misspelling of "Onii"-san I will definitely remember the correction. Oh and the line about L being and Atheist and Kira a god wasn't canon it was me. Thanks for the kudos. Oh and in the ani-manga Raito admits that the video seems like there is another Kira because this one can kill seemingly upon sight and the other Kira seemingly needed a name and face and then also the kira in the video's personality and choice kills are different from the original. In my story I tend to add a lot of actual events and tie my yaoi-ness into the actual storyline. OH and Yes, Kira's need to dominate is very fun to add into the romance between LXRaito. I hope my update was soon enough. **

**Yushi Moto: ****Thank you for the Review and the compliment on my story. I'm sorry about any errors. Oh my those are a lot of questions and are all actual things that happen in the series except for the Raito name and the LXLight passion. Nonetheless, I will answer your questions. Light says he might be Kira because he has a plan to make him and Misa seem innocent. Yes, Misa is the second Kira and Yes Light is really desperate to get L's name. Light does indeed disown the death note because it is all apart of his plan to seem innocent, but he later regains another death note. The reason I constantly have their romantic episodes interrupted is because I'm building up the readers anticipation and also because I'm not right a one-shot or a really short fan fiction where they are quick to get the sex. L, of course does not wish to be in love with Kira, who is against L's idea of justice, but L does love Light for his looks , intelligence, interestingness, and because they are both equals. I'm pretty sure that Light is called Raito somewhere else ( Like in Japanese Manga or the anime or maybe another country's) because a lot of people call him Raito instead of Light. I choose to call him Raito because I like that name over Light most the time. Hope the update was soon enough. **


	14. Wet Dream

Two weeks had proceeded slowly and dishearteningly since L and Raito's 'encounter' . The two had barely spoken to each other and Raito's temperament spiraled deeper and deeper into an unresponsive depression, yet the youth constantly asserted that "he wasn't Kira.". In fact, Raito had even began to mutter that phrase in his sleep. L would watch in skepticism as his captive thrashed about insisting he was innocent. The youth's eyes would flicker and then two possible things would happen. The first and more frequent occurrence would be that Raito would wake up and continue his stormy silence. The other less common encounter would be that Raito would drift into a deeper more subconscious phase of sleep where he had more erotic dreams.

On the several occasions that this had happened L watched intrigued by the restless movements of Raito's hips, the ruddy hue that swathed the teens face, and the diamonds of sweat beaded upon his brow-line. Whenever, the dreaming teen would near his orgasm his thrusts would speed up. And Oh! Did the increased momentum L witnessed ignite a yearning inside the older man. Throughout the naughty dream the younger male often tended to mumble incoherent words , which L surmised as sweet nothings and encouragements to the imaginative lover who stimulated the sleeping boy. What L was most interested in was a question he hadn't been able to answer. Who's counterpart was going at it with Raito in those wet dreams ? Could it really be that Amane, Misa? Sure she had a nice body, but where in the world was her brain? All the blonde ever talked to L about when he spoke to her across the intercom was Raito, Raito, Raito. Didn't the girl know that her insanely obsessive behavior qualified for a restraining order. No, L wasn't satisfied with Misa as the answer to his question. Raito might have a twinge of interest in the model for her appearance, but her mentality would keep the clever youth from physically uniting himself with her even his dreams. L had been thinking over this matter for several nights now and still the answer eluded him.

Of course, tonight was another night that a sleeping Raito's innocent insistences proceeded to a more provocative level. L drew his thumb to his mouth and gnawed it lightly as he avidly observed the scene. Raito was sprawled out on his stomach with his head turned side ways as he into the mattress, which bounced keenly in response. The youth's breathing became slightly more rapid and so did his undulating movements. Yet, tonight there was a satisfactory change in L's little peep show. Tonight, Raito's words weren't as softly spoken…

"_Aah, god,!" _Raito groaned_…"nah…no don't stop moving…you know I like it…feels good" _the youth's voice sounded so husky and the words sounded so dirty, but for some reason L found that he enjoyed hearing them.

The youth's thrusts became even more hurried and desperate. L listened intently as he watched Raito's mouth open to utter each bit with a hard plunge forward. Oh that lucky mattress. _"Shhh…don't… say it, you know I do…I want you…all of you…your legs…unh…around me …tighter.."_

L's large coal black eyes shimmered in the dark observation room as he stared at Raito. Who was it Raito was dreaming of? …_Say their name, Raito. Say it…_L chanted inside his head and for a moment the detective actually reminded himself of Kira, because there had never been an instance when he wanted to know a name so badly.

"_Unh…yes!…found it…there…you …like it…when I…oh…say it…Oh god…say my name again…R-Ryuuz-za-ki!!!" _

Upon hearing this, L tumbled from his comfortable lounge chair and lay in heaping wreck on the floor. It was there that he continued to listen to Raito's voice as he moaned and told the L in his dreams he was going to come inside him. A shiver ran down the detectives spine as he imagined the hot, sticky sensation of Raito finishing inside him…wait so in Raito's dreams he was the top and L was submissive. The raven-haired male didn't like that idea one-bit though he felt relieved for some reason that Raito was even dreaming of sexual intercourse with him.

The detective jumped up and dashed out of the observation room to seconds later arrive in Raito's cell. It was there that he watched as the youth continued to eagerly hump the mattress that he thought was L. The older male called out to the teen and the youth made a horny response while still enthralled in his steamy fantasy. Only Raito knew exactly all of obscene things he was doing to L, but oh L could imagine a good portion of it for himself.

L sighed in frustration as the failure of his first attempt to breech the boy's dream and thus tried from another angle.

" Yagami-kun, stop it!" L exclaimed. The auburn haired teenager ceased his movements and his face wrinkled slightly.

" Why…it feels good …" Raito responded and slowly began to grind into mattress once more.

" Yagami-kun!" L cried out exasperated.

" Ah! Ryuuzaki don't be so frigid. Call me Raito during se-" the teens eyes shot open in the direction L's voice came from. The scowl marring his pristine face vanished and was replaced with shock as he stared at the man watching him.

" During what?" L asked with a cruel smile. Raito starred at him rendered mute and immobile by his embarrassment.

After a few moments the wickedness in L's smile increased. " I'm not frigid, Raito-kun." and the dark-haired man moved to place himself beside the hand-cuffed boy under the sheets. " I sure hope you didn't make a mess."

Raito Gulped. " Why's that."

"I'd show your father." L smiled faintly .

Raito's soft-brown eyes narrowed. " You wouldn't …"

" No, but Yagami-kun shouldn't cum inside without asking first…" L remarked offhandedly.

Raito glared at him. " It was just a dirty dream."

"It is the thought that counts, Raito." L mumbled as he moved closer and snuggled into the stiff teen. It wasn't long afterward that Raito drifted to sleep fully comforted by his the tender caresses of his companions feathery black hair upon his face. After Raito returned to his sleep without a sign of any reoccurring hormonal dreams, L ventured back to the observation room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well this chapter is rather short, but I feel that it is quite intense so I don't feel too bad about the short length. Sorry to those who wish it was longer. I just felt a sudden inspiration and was eager to release my new update. Next chapter should be about the usual length. **

**D**

**Well hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'd love some reviews so please do. They mean a lot!!**

**Here are my Replies:**

**AmoChan8878:****Oh no!! I can't go off killing my readers with my tease-like-ness!!! I hope the last chapter was just a pleasing the second time you read it! I'm glad you liked it! Hope the update was soon enough and thanks for the review.**

**Nusku: ****Hmmm Water-balloons filled with jelly!! Oh, can I cover Raito in the Jelly and watch L lick it off him?? Thanks for the Review and I hope the update was soon enough.**

**Kiithae:**** I know L was being so mean and Light was so up for a few rounds to. Silly detective!! Oh but I'm glad you liked the hand-cuffed Light naughtyness!! Thanks for the review!**

**Corvin: ****Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you love my fic! Oh, yes Light would be so perfect if the death note hadn't tainted him. Oh but the intensity between Light and L might not be as good if they weren't enemies and I love the chemistry spawned from their intense mind battles of " I am Justice and your Justice is wrong." Thanks you so much for the compliment of my writing and for the compliment of my scenario for the story. YAY!! I'm glad you like the recent Matsuda idea!!Oh I know Light is going to be so jealous!! Hope the update was soon enough and thanks for the review.**

**Oztan: ****Hmm yes, now things shall become rather different and I hope you enjoyed Light's reaction ( silent treatment/ unresponsiveness) to L's hurting his feelings. Poor handsome teen, it seems he has a lot of sexual frustration, now. Thanks for the review**

**Tara-chan03:**** AW! Thank you it makes me content to know you like my fic. OH and express your love for the fic as much as you because it is much appreciated. Oh and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the new chapters. And you are welcome, its comments like the one you left that make me want to make this fic better and better and also encourages me to produce the works at a faster rate. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that it posted soon enough. Thank you for the review**


	15. Authors Note

Im very sorry, but I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while because my computer tower won't turn on. I've got to have it checked to see if the problem is fixable. I even had to write this on a friends computer so It will be a bit before I can possibly update. Sorry once again. 


	16. A Turn of Events

The teenager named Raito Yagami had been thoroughly embarrassed by the pale detective's invasion of his sexual fantasies. Sure, his dream had involved a more than willing version of the raven-haired male, but that didn't mean the real one had been invited to crash the party with his eccentric Kira-accusations.

Several days had passed since the night that had left Raito mortified. L still continued in his "you're kira" claims and Raito replied as he always did. He just simply knew he wasn't Kira.

Also, Raito was sick of being imprisoned like some convict. Honestly, he wasn't Kira and L should have proof that he was if he was going to keep him caged this long. He wanted out and he made damned sure that he regularly informed L of this.

Ryuuzaki ,likewise, had grown tired of Raito's imprisonment. Criminals had started to die again and such circumstances made the rest of the task force eager to set Raito free. Yet, still Ryuuzaki couldn't release Raito from his suspicion. Something just wasn't right and it didn't help that Raito's persona seemed somehow different from before.

" _What exactly are you hiding, Yagami-kun_?" L pondered quietly.

Suddenly an idea hit the sleuth and he found that Raito's imprisonment would not be necessary much longer.

………………………………...

L stood still as his onyx eyes peered curiously at the pair standing before him. Misa in one of her usual, over-the-top Lolita outfits and Raito in his casually formal apparel. The detective thought the male youth looked extremely relaxed for someone who recently believed his own father was going to kill him.

L recalled his devious plan with a mischievous smirk appearing behind the pale thumb placed against his lips. Yagami-san had pulled off his role perfectly. Both Misa and Raito had seemed genuinely terrified, but neither had done anything Kira-like to save themselves.

L had been severely disappointed with the outcome. _Maybe, just maybe I was wrong….No, Raito has to be Kira!!_

The detective reached into the back pocket of his baggy jeans and pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs. Before Raito or Misa had a chance to react he slapped the metallic bands around the teen's wrist and his own. The auburn-haired youth glared painstakingly at the darker-haired male.

" Whaaa?" spilled Misa inarticulately.

L sighed. " I'm not doing this because I want to." he stated.

" Two boy's handcuffed together? That's so gross. Misa Misa doesn't mind that Ryuuzaki swings that way, but Light is mine!" she babbled.

" Again, I am not doing this because I want to." he reinstated.

" You're a pervert." she squeaked as she lunged toward Light .

" Yagami-kun, tell Misa-san to desist in her prattle." L half-whined.

" You got yourself into this mess." Light shrugged.

The detective sighed. Maybe he would have to tell Ms. Amane about her supposedly heterosexual boyfriend's dream. He wondered how 'gross' she would think it if she knew what the young male's subconscious had been fantasizing about. Her reaction would be precious, but would it be worth its cost?

**A/N**

**Well its been a while!! I'm sorry its so short. The next update will most likely be longer.**

**Sends you love**

**Please read and review**


	17. Boy who Cried Wolf

Today, L was feeling down in the dumps. He had recently been forced to accept that Light wasn't Kira but he still had his suspicions. He just could not accept that he was wrong. L had never been wrong before and he had no intentions of ever being wrong.

Yet, L found himself strung along on some date rather than collecting evidence and clues on the Kira case. In all honestly this 'date' was not a distraction since there had been no recent leads. However, L felt disgruntled since the date that he was on was not even his own. Today he was the 3rd wheel to one of Raito and Misa's romantic encounters. Still, as he listened to Misa's sappy antics and blatant pursuit of Raito, he felt that he would much rather undergo a root canal.

Nevertheless, there was one upside to this scenario. While Misa reveled in the sweetness of her for Raito, L devoured several delectable sweets of his own.

" Raito, if we were alone we could kiss." Misa cooed.

Before Light could even respond to the suggestion, L stated with disinterest:

" I wouldn't stop you if you kissed now."

" But you would watch." she interjected.

"Yes, I would." he replied calmly.

" That's sick!" she remarked while wrinkling her nose.

" I only do what I have to for the sake of the Kira case." L responded

Misa glared at the dark-haired detective and opened her mouth to lash out a retort, but instead it was Raito's voice that filled the room.

" Misa! Ryuuzaki!" he yelled.

Both of the mentioned persons, turned to look at the teenager.

" Raito, did you have something to tell Misa?" the blond model questioned. L remained silent as he also waited for teen to clarify.

" Yes, could you both stop bickering?" he asked rhetorically.

" But Misa-Misa doesn't think the creepy Ryuuzaki-kun should be allowed to interrupt our date" she whined.

" Misa, come here." Raito said as he held out his arms to her. The blond eagerly jumped from her spot across from Light and moved to sit on his lap.

" Yes, Raito?" she giggled as she fluttered her eyelashes and glanced at the teen promiscuously. Not just Raito, but L as well found themselves blushing from Misa's bold move.

Raito grabbed the girl's delicate hand and pressed his lips on the back of it. An enamored look settled in the teen's soft brown eyes as he flashed her an amused smile.

" Misa, please just pretend that it is just the two of us." he murmured the words coaxingly against her hand. The girl purred at the pleasantly warm sensations of the adolescents breath on her hand.

Misa nodded. " Then it's okay for Misa to do this?" she whispered barely loud enough for the nearby detective to discern.

Suddenly, the blond leaned forward and captured Raito's rosy lips in a chaste kiss. Simultaneously, the girl shifted her hips and placed all of her weight directly onto the teen's crotch. Light gasped from the abrupt maneuver and L could only imagine what Misa's movements were doing to the handsome youth.

Yet, as the idea that Raito might actually like Misa and enjoy her crude advancements crossed L's mind, he felt a constriction in his chest and slight twinge of pain. His emotions bubbled with something akin to anger and before he could stop himself he brought his thumb to his mouth and bit down upon it.

" I'm actually kind of depressed." L sighed aloud.

Misa groaned in annoyance and the teen's eyes turned attentively toward the sleuth.

" Beg your pardon, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked.

" It is just that there has recently been no advancements on the Kira case and since there is no substantial evidence against Light-kun as Kira, I will have to start over the investigation." L announced

" Ryuuzaki…" Raito began but L cut him off.

" However, I still suspect you of being Kira, Yagami-kun." L stated droningly.

Light clenched his fist and glared stormily at the detective.

" Your quickly becoming the little boy who cried wolf." stated Raito.

L smiled at the comparison Raito had used. It was of a character from a childhood fairy-tale . In the story there was a little boy, who one day decided to play a joke and yell out that there was a wolf coming into the town. So all the elders came running quickly to slay the beast before the boy or any of their livestock could be harmed. However, when the adults got there they discovered the child's cruel joke. The next day, the boy pulled the same prank and once again the others rushed to his rescue. However, the next day a real wolf came and when the child cried out " Wolf! Wolf!" no one came, because no one believed him. Thus, the little boy was eaten.

Raito's comparisons was ironically befitting, indeed. Soon he would loose the complete respect of the other Task Force members if he persisted in his belief that the youth was Kira. What would he do when the day came and visible proof appeared showing Raito was Kira. Would no one hear from his previous cries that held no physical evidence. Well, he was L and he wouldn't need them once he had actual proof of Raito's guilt.

" Well, Raito-kun, I can not help it if all the other shepherds can not discern a wolf in sheep's clothing." L retorted snidely.

With that statement the boy felt his resilience falter. He jumped up from the couch, causing Misa to collide with the floor, and lunged his fist in the direction of the detectives face. His fist greeted the L face loudly and the detective flew back over the arm of the couch. L landed in a heap on the floor and Raito was forced by the chain to follow the sleuth in his airborne descent . The teen landed gracelessly on top of the other male and his mouth crashed down onto the detectives. As Raito recognized the awkward situation he clamped his open mouth , but winced as he tasted blood. The youth looked down to find the source was L's split lip. A thin trail of blood stained those usually lighter buds.

The detective had been entranced by the familiarity of the teen's lips and found that his mind carelessly wandered off to recollect the memory previous encounters with the youth's warm mouth. L placed a pale finger to his mouth and a tingle on his lips due to the sensations the teen had recently awoken.

Raito noticed L's unaware state and took his chance to land another punch at the detective below him. This action caused the raven to immediately withdraw from his whimsical thoughts. He pushed the adolescent off of him and jumped up performing a some strange maneuver of acrobatics in mid-air. When L landed it was on his hands instead of his feet, which were poised in the air. Suddenly, one of L's legs shot forward and with a generous amount of force his foot smacked the teen's face.

Raito sailed backward through the air and landed softly on the couch, which flipped from the force of the teen's collision. L followed suit, but instead of his mouth landing on Raito's, it landed somewhere much more private. His lips acquainted themselves with the Raito's crotch . Something inside the youth's jeans shifted and a bulge appeared to proclaim that it was very pleased to meet L's lip's acquaintance.

L pulled his mouth away from the intimate area, but could not resist looking down to see a moist spot of saliva placed atop the tent in Raito's jeans. The youth's brown eyes were expanded abnormally wide and the sleuth flashed his a shrewd smile. The auburn-haired boy jumped up and dashed out the room, with a bewildered detective dragging behind him

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**A/N**

**Well, excuse the long space between updates, please. This is no longer my only fan-fiction I am currently posting. I am working on two others as well. Star-Crossed Lovers and Obey Thy Master are my other two, so you should check them out if you like my stuff. **

**Please leave me a review!! I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Much Love**


End file.
